Roaring Flames
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: A cruel fate was place upon her the day Kazuma Kannagi defeated her in the fight for Enraiha. The title of 'Heir of the Kannagi's' was ripped out of her grasp. Leading her to be named the black sheep; thus resulting in her banishment. Although that isn't the real issue anymore. After all what will she do know as the protected of the prince. THE BLOODY PRINCE KAZUMA! RE-WRITTING
1. Trust Me It's Only The Beginning

**So hello there my little kittens~**

**Recently, I decided to re-read my story and it's ehem….oMFG-**

**So I decided that I was going to re-type a few of these chapters due to my horrendous details + grammar.**

**Then again, you should cut me some slack back then-**

**I was in eighth grade; now I'm going into tenth so my writing style hopefully progressed throughout these past two years.**

**Anywho there will still be grammatical errors 'cause… I CAN'T SPELL Srry not Srry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KAZE NO STIGMA**

**And here goes nothing OcO**

* * *

_**Ayano's POV:**_

I headed down the never forgotten path that I had once traveled on three years ago when I was presumed as _banished_. That cruel day began with my defeat for the legendary sword Enraiha, by my _ex-_cousin; Kazuma Kannagi, also known as the next heir of the Kannagi Clan. Walking towards the main household, I averted my gaze around my following surroundings. And although the remembrance of that day left a sour taste in the back of my throat, I still couldn't help to be surprised by the massive changes that were made those previous years. Even the aura had changed, but not in a good way. Instead it held a more daunting feeling. As if...the Kannagi's had lost all of their hope.

A sigh escaped my lips as I reached the 'billiards;' or as _father_ called it, his main headquarters. Sliding the thin traditional Japanese door open, my gaze immediately turned to a man sipping a cup of tea. '_Jugo,'_ I thought to myself before averting my gaze towards the boy sat in front before him. Annoyance exuding off of the older teen. A slurping noise violated my ears as I glanced back at the older male. Watching as he set the cup in his lap. An empty gaze surging towards my own, "Ayano it's been quite a long time now hasn't it?"

Rolling my vermilion orbs a snarled voice escaped my lips, "Yeah it has hasn't it? Then again I wonder why that is? Oh yeah, _someone_ kicked me out." A 'tch' sound escaped through the boys chest, causing me to turn back to him. A vicious glare piercing into his, only for him to return it in a mere second. Similar crimson orbs narrowed slightly as a few of his midnight chocolate locks freely flowed in front of them. A flawless pale face, framed by the tousled locks, and lips the shade of a baby peach. '_Kazuma,' "_Ayano, this is your cousin Kazuma. Also known as the next heir of the family." Kazuma himself snorted in a tone of mockery, turning his gaze towards some random object on the shelf behind Jugo. I placed my small ivory hand upon my forehead, moaning in disappointment as I stared at Jugo through the corner of my eye. "Congrats on telling me something that I already know. One point Jugo, zero for Ayano," I replied acrimoniously.

Kazuma became irritable yet again, but this time he stands. Only to walk right past me, exiting the damned room. Catching one last glance, I slammed the door behind me. Trudging afterwards to where he 'previously' sat before my father. A pregnant pause filled the air, only for a few noises to come from the tea he was sipping on. I gulped but the dryness cut me half off, allowing an awkward cough to vibrate through me chest. '_Great Ayano, why not make it seem as if you're pronouncing your undying love to Kazuma which is...eww'_

"Ayano, as you may know this family is mainly about power and-" before Jugo could continue, I quickly cut him off, "Any you need to make sure that little 'ol Kazuma doesn't get 'taken' by some other fire clan. Do you honestly think that I'm so stupid that I can't even read a simple letter that you sent me before this 'visit'?" I asked in a monotonic manner. Raising a single eyebrow; waiting patiently for an answer.

"That's why I need your help. Kazuma; who is a fu-jutsu user, is a very valuable pawn in this clans stance. And to keep our stronghold maintained, we _can't_ afford to lose such a valuable piece," He states in a more serious manner. '_Ah, so he thinks that people are just like pieces to a game board that he can control hn?'_

With my eyes closed, I gave a silent nod. Agreeing to his little proposition. After an excruciating ten minutes, he finally finishes with the said mission. Allowing me to finally stand on my numbed legs. Bowing in the most dramatic way possible, I bid farewell. Leaving the room now vacant outside of a useless father that it. As I practically skipped down the side of the house. I came to a halt; which was meant for me to stretch, but instead ended up with me glancing over at the small koi-pond. A few cherry blossom trees stood tall on the secluded island, dropping petals which frolicked in the delicate wind. Swaying almost motionlessly to the surface of the water. Finding myself now on the wooden bridge, I rested both of my arms on the wooden pole. Leaning forwards just admiring the breathtaking scene in front of me. Involuntarily, my fingers ended up in my thick scarlet locks. Braiding the few strands that I had in my grasp. With a small exhale, I turned my attention towards the brilliant aura that beamed not too far from my left. Only to find myself staring into pools of crimson. '_Kazuma.'_

* * *

_**Kazuma's POV:**_

'_It's been quite some time since the last time I saw Ayano. Or should I say little miss princess?'_ I mused to myself as I glanced over at her. Only to find out that she didn't notice me. '_Gotta admit, she has grown quite a bit,'_ I thought to myself as a smirk twisted upon my lips. Almost seconds later her head turn towards me. Vermilion orbs staring into my own. "Kazuma? What are you doing here?" She asked in a concern tone although her facial expressions said otherwise.

"Nothing really, just walking around," I said with a hint of amusement as my smirk widened. Her eyebrows knitted slightly before huffing, turning her gaze back to the pond.

* * *

_**Ayano's POV:**_

I looked over at Kazuma for a few seconds before turning my gaze back to the pond. Besides, it was more interesting.A fake smile graced my lips for a mere second before falling back into a more microscopic-type expression. Standing at full height, I walked towards Kazuma; ehem prince, muttering, "It was nice to see you, but don't get your hopes up. I wont be vanishing anytime soon." His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as I stride past him. Waving my hand lazily in the air, not daring to look back. The smile now slowly fading into nothing, returning my features back to it's once stoic expression.

'_The less you know prince, the better you're off'_

* * *

_**Yee-**_

_**Yee-**_

_**YEE-**_

_**THAT IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN THE SHIZZ I USE TO WRITE-**_

_**Mwahahahahahahaha-**_


	2. Unfinished Details

**Hehehe~! here's the second chapter of **_**The Return of Ayano Kannagi **_**I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews for me~! THANKS! ouo and PS:** _**im new at this so please give me some advice to if you may ((also Ayano is 14 and Kazuma is 17 in this fanfiction! sorry if you got confused.))**_

**Ayano's Pov:**

A lot has happened to me today…Learning about the mission that Jugo had in store for me was extremely nerve racking. It was as if I would be forced into taking over Kazuma's life! As I finally arrive to the 20th floor of the hotel. I walk down the long and slender hallway to my room. I stop in front of a door that reads the number _209._ I look down at the paper in my hand, and I notice that I'm at the right place. ((The paper had the hotel number written on it)) I take my room card out, and I swipe it downwards so that the mechanical lock can read the bar-code number. The door unlocks and I put my hand on the handle, opening the door. As I walk inside I look around in amazement. The door closes behind me, and a smile forms on my face. As I walk around I see a wide open kitchen with all brand new appliances, nice wooden floors, and a beautiful tile arrangement on the wall.

The front room was filled with boxes though, since I just now moved i here. The couches though were knew, along with the large flat screen tv. This was one of the best surprises that I had experienced in my lifetime, Jugo finally paid up to what he did to me. ((Jugo's paying for the apartment)) After taking a quick tour around my new living quarters, I decide to go and take a shower, so I grab my large black suitcase, and I carry it into my room. It wasn't that heavy, but I had a lot in it. As I flip the heavy suitcase on my bed, it makes a popping noise. I unzip the sides completely and I pull a white plain t-shirt, along with some short sport shorts, and panties. I quickly run into the bathroom, which was located in my room and I slam the door, locking it. A short sigh releases itself from my lips. I fold the clean clothes and I put them on the granite counter-top.

I reach over at the shower faucet and I turn it on quickly, while simultaneously jumping out of the waters way. I then strip my black shirt, and my dark cherry red skirt, and I toss them into the dirty clothes pile. I then flip my hair back and I take my panties and bra off, placing them also into the dirty clothes basket. I open the shower door, and I step into it, instantly feeling relief from the steaming hot water that plowed its way down on me. I stand there for a while to allow myself to relieve some stress, and then I began to shampoo my hair. I could only use the hotels shampoo since I didn't bring any, but it smelt really good… Like flowers. After shampooing I was my hair out quickly, and I apply conditioner, so that my hair would be smooth. I notice in the corner of the shower there was a bottle of body wash, so I pick it up and I squeeze some into my light ivory hands. I use the body wash to completely rinse my body off, so that I wouldn't feel dirty later on.

I pull my hair down, rinsing the conditioner out, and I reset my hair up into a ponytail again. I turn the water off, and I step out of the shower so that I can get the towel. I rap the plush, fluffy, and white towel around my chest and waist. It was a short towel, but I can make due with it. Since I was almost fully dry, I decided to put my clothes on, I get dressed and I hang my towel back up for tomorrow.

My stress has gone down, but the mission that Jugo had assigned me kept on replaying, and replaying in my head. The entire conversation didn't seem to ever end. I walk out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and I lay down in my bed, covering my face half way with the comforter. Another quick sigh leaves my mouth and I lay there, staring at the ceiling. The dark room around me, sets me in a sinister mood. Making me feel like I need to watch out for now on, as if I was being…. watched. I close my eyes and I replay the mission assignment in my head, so that I'd be prepared completely from tomorrow and onward.

Flashback~

"_Ayano I need for you to understand Kazuma's position in our clan… since of his inability to use fire magic, and instead wind magic, many other clans want him alive or dead. He is always on high alert at all times, and to be honest that boy can't fully take care of himself. He needs somebody that he can trust…. someone who he can relate to. I chose you since of you excellent understanding of how he is feeling. And don't worry, I'll pay you for your assistance in helping protect Kazuma." Jugo states… I look at him in concern for Kazuma and I ask him,"So what do you want me to do?"_

_Jugo sighs and finishes his explanation. "I want you to be with Kazuma at all times, making sure he doesn't get in trouble. Also to make sure that nobody suspicious comes around him. I dont care what you have to do, just do your job, and make sure that Kazuma learns nothing about this mission. Understand Ayano?" I nod my head in agreement, leaving the room._

End of Flashback~

I blink my eyes after replaying that whole flashback, while letting out a saddened sigh. I lay my head back on the soft and plushy pillow, and I allow myself to sink in. My eyes slowly begin to close as I look over at my alarm clock, which reads 11:42 pm. I lay my head back down and everything begins to turn darker, and darker. My eyes finally close and I drift off to sleep….. with my last though…. _K-kazuma….be safe…_

_**XD I hope you guys enjoy, and remember review! Also sorry, I write shorter chapters then a lot of other people, but I hope you still enjoy. Anyways in chapter 3 what will Kazuma do to figure out what Ayano's hiding? ouo you'll see….!**_


	3. The Stormy Trial

**;n; Ohayou minna…...I need to say that I have been writing these chapters really fast, and I want to apologise for making a bad chapter aka…...chapter 2! T^T im going to try and make this chapter better, so please read and give me advice! also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Arigatou~! ouo**

**Kazuma's POV:**

I lay there in my large and fluffy bed, thinking about what happened yesterday. _The little scarlet princess came back after 3 years keeping a huge secret from us all…. Or at least…..just me._ A sigh escapes through my mouth, and I use my hands to rub my eyes keeping them from shutting again. My feet consciously move from beneath me, and the next second I realise that i'm already out of my rooms doorway, and into the hallway. I rub the top of my head a little, and a few strands of my chocolate brown hair sway down into my eyes. Causing me to brush my hair back with my fingers. Without caring, I walk out of the long hallway to the main entrance of the main Kannagi household, and I leave without telling anyone…..Without leaving a single trace. A smirk creeps it's way up to my face naturally.

It was about 6:40 am in the morning, and to be honest, I was extremely tired and grumpy. But I needed to know. I needed to know what Ayano was hiding from me, so using my wind magic I levitate myself up into the air. The morning wind felt the best to me with its cold chilling temperatures, to it's fast swaying wind currents, that caused many plants and trees to sway violently. The wind currents began to pick up faster, causing many branches to blast off of trees. The leaves violently jumped off the trees, causing miniature leaf tornado's in the skies. The animals all hustled back into their dins, for protection from the raging winds. I knew it, a storm was coming in. I quickly push myself forward towards town so that I can get to Ayano. _Damn! Why do I have to do this on a stormy day like this? If I get wet at all, she is going to have to pay!_ An even bigger grin appears on my face as I think of ways to torture her with my teasing notions.

After a while I sigh while giving off a gloomy aura, while the rain starts to pick up.

"Ayano! Look what you're making me go through!" I yell in anger as I begin to get drenched in rain.

**Ayano's POV:**

_BAM!_ I slam my hand on the alarm clock next to my bed, so that it would stop beeping. I slowly open my eyes with a groggy feeling taking over me. I force myself to sit up in my bed, while placing one hand on my face for some support. Turning my head towards the large, sliding glass door I can see the dark and gloomy atmosphere. I lean my head over towards the direction of the door, and I see the sky. The colors of grey, and a dark musky black blend in with one another, making an unsettling tension between the outer world, and me. Heavy rain blasted down on the side of the house, screeching at me as if it wanted to get in. As I sway my body other to the edge of my bed, I notice that the front room light was on. _I must of left it on last night when I was tired…._

I move my legs off of the bed causing them to slide to the ground. As I step up I stumble a little, and almost fall but I regained my balance and walked towards the living room. As I step out of my room, I head down a dark and narrow hallway, which at the end it was being illuminated by the light, causing shadows to appear around the corner of the wall. I pull my hair out of the ponytail and I brush my hair down with my fingers. While I turn around the end of the corner of the hallway, I see the bright and glistening light flicker. I let out a long and an exaggerated sigh while turning the light out. As I shuffle over to the kitchen quickly, I flip the light switch on. While flinging the fridge door open, I scan the top row and I grab a carton of eggs, along with bacon, milk, butter, and strawberries. I set the ingredients down onto the table. A smile slowly appears on my face when I begin to cook.

As I turn the stove on, I place a pan down on the front burner while putting a piece of butter into the pan, allowing it to melt. The pan begins to melt the butter, so I spread it all around the pan, the I crack the two eggs open. Splitting each one while constantly stirring the eggs turning them into scrambled eggs. I notice that I forgot to add a little milk to them while they were being scrambled so a small mumble comes out of my mouth, "damn…"

I begin to pout. My eyes glaze over all of the other ingredients and I quickly grab the bacon. While transferring the eggs over to my black glass plate, I quickly put the pan down and I lay 7 pieces of bacon into the pan. As the sizzling noise begins to fill my ears, the hammering rain outside begins to disappear into the background. For a moment I begin to experience peace, but then the next second a large slam noise rumbles out of my room. I leap backwards, away from the stovetop in fear. I quickly place the spatula down onto the greyish counter-top, while breaking away from the kitchen and rumbling into the hallway. As the hallway becomes darker and darker, a sinister feeling overtakes the situation. Making it fell hostile.

Unknown noises begin to arouse inside of my room. While taking small swifty steps, I reach the door frame and I peek inside. It takes me a second to take in everything because of my grogginess, but there it was. A tallish, dark, and shadowy figure stood at the glass sliding door. Soaked in water, it stood there banging rapidly on the glass, sending a chill down my spine. I take in a deep breath and I stand facing it with a ball of orange flames spiralling around the palm of my hand. As I glare at it with my fighting approach, it stops with the hitting on the glass, and instead it grabs the side of the door frame. I watch in confusion, and when I realise what it is doing my eyes widen.

"Wait! Don-" I yell, but I get cut off by the loud screeching noise of the glass door being forced into being open. The lock springs outward, falling off of the balcony, while the door frame crashes into the opposing wall, making the glass crack. _W-what massive strength!_ I think to myself. I step back a little while the tall figure steps in, rythmic to mine.

"S-stop! don't move or i'll have to force you to stay still!" I snarl at it. The figure stops for a second, but continues to walk towards me, to where I could start to see some features. Then I realise its a person. I step back even more, while keeping a fighting stance.

"I said st-!" I glare at the person, as it cuts me off and says, "Is this how you greet your family? Wow...heh im shocked!" It says sarcastically. I cause the flames to demolish in my hand, while grabbing the person by the collar of there shirt, pulling it down face to face to me. The voice sounded awfully familiar to me. _It c-couldn't be him…._ It was Kazuma… He smirked as I make a confused face.

"Oi oi! Princess, so when do you think you'll let me go?" Kazuma says in a playful tone. My eye twitches a bit, but I quickly let him go while shoving him back. I feel rage beginning to seep into my self conscious, and I forcefully hold myself back from trying to blow his head off.

"K-kazuma!" I scream. He holds his ears as if my screaming was so loud that it hurt his ears.

"Princess, princess! Keep it down!" He said in a mimicking format. My rage becomes more obvious, but he continues to tease me, but before he could say anything else, I begin to scold him.

"Kazuma! It's not princess it is Ayano! A-y-a-n-o! And you have no right to just randomly come up onto my back patio like that and rip the door out of place! Plus it wasn't necessary! You could of just knocked on the front door, but no now I have to pay to get a new frame, and a glass door to be put in! Can you comprehend on how much this is going to cost me?" I screeched at him with an evil glare directed at him. He stood there frozen for a second from the impact of the words but then he smirked even more, and instead of stepping back like I hoped he would, he walked closer to me. I jump back in surprise and I hit the wall behind me with my head, with it making a 'thud' noise. I rub the back of my head and I think to myself, _ouch….and what's with this guy?! _He steps even closer to me, and his hand moves up to my chin, softly grasping it. He then switches his hand off with his index finger, and holds my chin up to meet up with his. I instantly blush, and I forcefully push him away, turning away as fast as I can so he wont see me blushing. A quick chuckle comes out of his mouth, and my anger overtakes me.

"Ka-zu-ma!" I yell, "shut up!" I snarl at him while hitting him upside the head. He winces in pain for a second, but he regains his smirk back. I sigh while rolling my eyes.

"S-so why a-are you here?" I ask in an uncertain voice. He walks over to the door and re-pushes it closed and then says, "because I need you to tell me something…." I take a long gulp.

"Come in," I say coldly, as I gestured him to come and follow me into the open living room. He nods his head and follows me there, I quickly go to the kitchen to flip the bacon over, that was thankfully not burnt. I take a deep breath, while walking towards the hallway closet, and I take out a towel. When I walk into the living room Kazuma is sitting on the short couch, looking through the channels on the tv. I get annoyed and I throw the towel at his face, but he catches it and snickers,"Nice toss princess~!"

I roll my eyes again, and I walk back into the kitchen, and after I finish making my breakfast, I feel bad about eating in front of him without him having anything to eat, so I make him the same thing. As I am cooking, I constantly look into the living room, making sure that Kazuma isn't doing something strange. When I finish cooking I walk up to him, while pushing a plate with a fork along with it. At first he was surprised, but then he took it and with a smile he said 'thank you.' As he was eating, I grabbed one of my pairs of bigger sweat pants that didn't fit me, along with an oversized t-shirt that I used only for sleeping and I give them to him.

"When you're done eating….go change and then we'll talk," I said in a demanding voice. He just nods his head. After he finished eating he left the room to go to the bathroom to go change, so I took his plate to the sink, and I walked over to my plate and started to eat. Waiting for Kazuma.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I pull my soaking wet shirt, and pj pants off, and I put on her clothes…..they smelt just like her, which was kind of weird, but they at least fit me. I saw her brush out so I even used it, if she saw that I did that then she would probably try to fight me. That though just makes me laugh, and a small smirk appears on my face. I walked out of the bathroom now with a more serious mood, and I slump down on the couch waiting for her. She sees me, and she makes her way to the couch across from me and sits down.

"Now, Ayano tell me what you're hiding…." I ask as her eyes widen.

_**Thanks for reading, and please people! REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I hoped you like this chapter and chapter 4 will be released soon so please wait! XD**_


	4. The Failed Questioning

**ouo thank you guys for reading my fan-fiction…...and sorry for the latter update T^T I got a little bit….no scratch that, a large brain fart over the next scene….but I got a new theme for it so I am good! Anyways here is chapter 4 of Ayano Kannagi Returns, and please do one little thing for me~! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Oh and…~**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kaze no Stigma…**

**Ayano's POV:**

"Ayano, tell me what you're hiding from me," Kazuma says in a serious tone. My eyes widen the second those words fumbled out of his mouth. My heart begins to race quickly, and I take in a deep breath to help calm my nerves down a little. My hands grip each other ruthly, to where I can feel my nails slowly ripping into my soft ivory skin. They shake violently in my lap, but I hide them as best as I can with my droopy shirt. While slowly slipping my head down to avoid eye contact, Kazuma lets out a long sigh. I can tell that he is waiting for an answer, but what am I supposed to tell him? It's not like I am supposed to blurt out a top secret mission!

_Okay Ayano, pull yourself together! All you need to do is give away a portion of the real mission, while adding in some unimportant details. That should get him to leave me alone._ A groan runs itself out of my mouth, re-catching Kazuma's attention. He taps his foot and has his attention fully directed towards me. I loosen my grip on each of my hands, and I look up at him, nervously shaking.

"Well?" Kazuma asks while raising an eyebrow. I take a deep breath and I begin to mumble.

"I um… what do you mean h-hiding?" I ask if I didn't know what he meant. His eyes grow wider, but then they become narrow as if he was growing angry. His teeth make a grinding noise, and he lets out a small growl.

"You know what I mean!" he hisses. I gulp as a cold chill tingles down my back, causing goosebumps to crawl up my arms.

"N-no I don't!" I shout back. He then begins to glare at me, his eyes piercing into mine giving off a cold and evil aura. Without any words, he slams his hands down on the glass coffee table to where the glass actually cracked. I gasp while consistently ramming back into the soft, cushiony couch backing. He quickly stands up while storming towards me. My body then tenses up completely to the point of where I can't even move. Kazuma then reaches me, where he stands there, towering over my small, fragile body. His eyes gleaming a bright crimson red, instead of their usual crimson color. The intensity of this situation makes it to where I can't breath, as if somebody was slowly strangling me. As I get lost in the intense moment, Kazuma slams his arms toward me, but misses my shoulders by barely an inch, pinning me in to where I can't escape. His right knee rests itself on the fluffy cushion, while his other leg freely hangs over the edge of of couch, allowing it to slouch. He moves his face towards mine, and instantly I begin to blush. My heart beat begins to beat even faster to the point where Kazuma could probably hear it. Within a second his head glides past mine, but his cheek brushes against mine, causing my head to bob to the side a little.

"_Tell me now,"_ he demanded in a hushed tone. My breathing becomes heavier, and I look away quickly, while scanning for a way to possibly to escape…..But there wasn't one.

"I d-don't know what you mean," I retorted back. As I scan part of his face, I can see a small smirk slowly beginning to crawl its way up on Kazuma's face.

He quietly whispers into my ear, "_If you don't answer me, then I'll do something to you to make you talk~"_ My face turns a bright pink, and I shove my hands forward, slamming his body off of me and onto the glass coffee table. His body smashes into it and the glass shatters on contact. My eyes widen more and my hands begin to shake more, as I unconsciously pull them up to my face, covering my mouth. _W-what did I just do? What am I thinking? I-is he going to be okay? Did he get hurt really badly?_ Tears begin to form in my eyes, as my facial expression changes drastically into a regret filled one. He lays there, not moving a muscle while a puddle of blood slowly forms its way around Kazuma's abdomen. I gasp, and my stomach begins to turn. _D-did I just kill him?_ A tear streams down my cheek, and I try to stop the other tears from coming down but they won't stop. I continuously wipe the tears from my eyes, but no matter what I do they don't stop. His body lays there motionlessly, but all I can do is stay still weeping, my body won't move at all, I just sit there helplessly crying.

"Wake up Kazuma!" I yell, but my voice cracks from all of the crying. _No please don't be dead! I-I can't lose you! I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone get close to me ever again! I won't let you just die like him! I won't lose you or anybody else, like I had with him, so wake up! Wake up Kazuma wake up!_ I stumble on the ground next to him, since my knees give out from beneath me. I forcefully pull my hand up to his neck, and I press it on the nape of his neck, slowly extending it up to get a reading on his pulse. Luckily it's there, but it's also very weak. _Okay Ayano, you can do this!_

I flip Kazuma slowly onto his stomach, revealing the large gash in his back. Glass shards poke outward, causing many serrated cuts. I take a deep breath, and I get to work. Slowly I pull almost all of the pieces of glass out, except for the largest piece. At the time now, my hands and soaked and smudged in Kazuma's blood, which makes me sink into even more nervousness. I slowly place my hand on the serrated piece of glass, and pull. It takes about 2 minutes for me to adjust it to where it won't cut his, but I finally get it pulled out, and I place it on top of all the other pieces of blood covered glass. A sigh of relief escapes from my lips, but I am still not done yet. His wounds need to be cleaned and healed as soon as possible.

I cause a spark of fire to ignite in my hand, and I watch as the color changes from a bloody red, to a pale green. I slowly and gently place my hand oh Kazuma's beaten up back and I allow the flames to take over. Kazuma lets out a long groan of pain, and I try to concentrate. _He's in pain._

After the pale green flames die out on there own, I walk into the kitchen to wash my hands off, getting the scent of blood and the blood itself off of me. I grab a dark purple wash cloth, and I make my way into the room were Kazuma lays there unconscious. With the wash cloth, I press it onto his back, gently wiping up all of the blood. The places were Kazuma got cuts at all healed up, and there were no marks. I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders. I quickly pick Kazuma up my his arms and I drag him to the couch, placing him down on it. I sit there on my knees, with my head on the couch cushion. Kazuma lays there sleeping, and I manage to stand up and I walk back into the kitchen, where I grab a pen and pencil and I begin to write the letter.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_You asked me what I am hiding. But to be honest, I am not allowed to utter a word about it. Even though I played dumb, you knew that I was lying straight to your face, so I'll tell you some. And only some details. Kazuma, you are being hunted down by many fire, water, and even wind clans for your power. Some are there to take you but most of them, well they want you to die. So Jugo hired me to hunt them down, before they hunt you down. I'm sorry Kazuma but that is all i'm allowed to tell you, and when you read this I want you to know that i'm sorry for hurting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ayano Kannagi_

I fold the piece of paper up and I leave it next to Kazuma so that he can read it when he wakes up. I then turn off the lights and i walk out the the room, leaving my apartment. The rain is still hammering down, as the sky remains a dark mess. I walk outside of the hotel, where I immediately get pelted and soaked by rain. A small chuckle spills out of my mouth as I realize how stupid it was of me to just rush out of my apartment, but I continue to walk.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I wake up with a piercing pain in my head. My back feels like it has been ripped to shreds to. _What the hell happened?_ I let out a low groan, while slowly picking myself up. As I look around I immediately realize where i'm at. Ayano's apartment…. As I get acquainted with my surroundings, I see a piece of paper folded up next to me so I pick it up, and I begin to read it. My eyes instantly widen and I rip the paper into shreds. _Where is she?_ Anger rages throughout me, _why would Jugo make her do this? I need to talk to her n-o-w, and in the mean time, I need to ask her what the hell caused these searing pains._I stand up slowly as I wake my way towards the apartments main door, I open it and I walk out, following Ayano's aura.

**o3o I hope you liked this chappy, and yes….I was way too dramatic at that one scene IIoIIIoII but I hope you still liked it, oh and thank you a lot for reading~! And don't forget….. REVIEW!**


	5. The Lost Girl: Ayano

**Wow…..I just realized how dramatic that last scene was….. sorry, it kind of ruined the fanfiction, but don't hate me! T^T Anyways here is the next chappy, and I hope you guys enjoy it~! Thank you guys. Oh and also don't forget, REVIEW PLEASE! (btw i'm going to try and use the POV of Kazuma, instead of Ayano.) Oh and don't get me wrong, I don't hate her at all, it's just that Kazuma's character hasn't really been used that much outside of all of his perverted motives towards her… / My oh my that purvey Kazuma, why must he always tease such innocent girls? XD anyways please enjoy, and again please do review.**

**~Miyoko-tan **

**Kazuma's POV:**

The cold rain lashed down on me, making my bare skin tense upon contact. The rain hasn't shown the least decency to stop for a mere second, instead it decide to pick up more making everything nearly impossible to see.

_How in the hell is she able to keep the same consistent speed in weather like this? _I think to myself. Since I rushed out of the room so quickly without thinking, I forgot to put my shoes on so my feet are now soaked to the bone, and as pale as a ghost's skin. My breathing has been picking up quickly, and i'm beginning to feel exhausted.

_I can't comprehend on why my body is responding like this, and if it even has a connection to why I felt like crap when I woke up. I just can't figure it out, like was I knocked out to the point where I forgot what happened?_ I shake my head violently to make myself become concentrated more towards the task at hand. I take a deep breath, and I direct the spirits of the wind towards me, allowing my body to pick itself up, and to levitate up into the air. With my mind fully concentrated on Ayano, I am able to get a full on read on where she is. It seem that her pace has actually slowed down tremendously. I quickly dash with my wind towards her location, and then I notice that thunder threatens to release lightning everywhere. A quick sigh releases from my mouth as I push it out of my focus. I can see that Ayano has been stopping, but the weird thing is that at random portions of time, she moves quickly towards something. But what is it….?

Then her aura changes completely, at first it was a more lighthearted feeling towards it, but know it was a more frightening, and vulnerable aura. _Somethings wrong…._ I wield myself faster into her direction, trying to reach her as fast as possible as I mutter to myself, " Ayano, you better be safe."

**Ayano's POV:**

How pathetic can I be? I'm soaked to the bone, i'm as pale as can be, and not to mention I am cold and scared. Why, why of all days does it have to be a thunder and lightning storm? Why do my memories keep on returning back to me, of when I was a little girl? I freezing cold chill crawls its way up my back, giving me a sense of insecurity. I brush it off, but the feeling doesn't appear to want to go away, so instead I try my best to just ignoring it. I take in a deep breath while taking in a well rounded survey of where I am at. _Great….I ran into the forest without realizing it….. I'm such a baka!_

_**BAM!**_

AH! I scream out in fear, as I fall onto my knees. Lightning, why? why now? _Okay Ayano, get yourself together… and at least try and find some shelter…._ I take in a even deeper breath, and I slowly get back onto my feet. As the thunder roared from above, I walk through the dark woods, while shaking consistently. After around 20 minutes of torturous walking, I find myself 100 meters away from a old worn down building.

_T-thats strange…...w-why would there be a building like this in the middle of the woods?_ I stagger towards it cautiously, knowing that there might be a yohma possibly in it. After all yohma take shelter when conditions are bad in the outside world…...I slowly inch my way up towards the, what seems to be a old log cabin. The front of the cabin is now only a couple of feet away from me, and I quickly do a survey of the place. The place looked way out dated, with bushes that swallowed almost half of the cabin, and bundles of weeds the pressured their way out of the front wooden deck. Even some managed to climb their way up the sides of the house making them seem as if they were actually vines. The place looked completely abandoned, so I decided to check it out. I walk up to the front deck, and I step on the most, and squishy wood that looked like it would fail to hold in any second.

The squeaking of the wooden boards grew louder and louder, as I walked closer to the front door. A sinister feeling filled the air around me, and I got in a stance that showed that I was ready to fight. I put my small ivory hand on the rusted iron door knob, and I gently and slowly turned it. When I pushed towards the house, the door make a loud creaking noise, and since it was being too loud I just quickly pushed it open. Which worked since it didn't make that much noise. I stepped into the dark and dusty room, quickly on high alert for any attacks to come my way, but none did. I was happy that at least there wasn't a yohma attacking me, when I was surly completely exhausted. All I now had to do was to go check the bathroom, which was indeed…..empty. At last I am able to rest, so I sit down on the old and hard couch, getting situated to my new surroundings. But I was still scared, I always was never able to handle thunder and lightning, but since I was kicked out of my clan and left to fend for myself. I learned how to deal with these things by myself…...always….by myself…..I pull my knees towards myself, while wrapping my arms around my legs, concealing them. I then lay my head down towards my knees, allowing my head to rests itself.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I finally can tell that Ayano has stopped moving, and I wasn't that far away from her. There was at least one part of the problem out of the way. As I grow closer and closer to her, her aura becomes more open, as if she was to tired and exhausted to even keep it in check. I couldn't blame her though… She got pretty far by just walking here, it must of been extremely exhausting for her. I finally am close enough to her location, and when I survey the woods below me, I spot a small, and worn down cabin below, with the front door wide open. I roll my eyes, _so this is where she was all of this time! A stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere….._ I summon my wind to pull me down to the surface of the Earth, and as I land on the soft, mushy grass, I can't help but to let out a small chuckle… She got this far in the matter of an hour...and know she is in a small building, doing nothing? I walk towards the main entrance of the cruddy, rundown cabin and the second I take a step in, I notice a small body, curled up into the corner of the couch, shaking. Her long, beautiful, scarlet hair falls down from her head, and some of it lays on the couch cushions it long swirls, while other pieces fall down off the side of the couch, almost touching the base of the floor.

_Man….she's a mess…..I guess I should just take her home, after all….she told me pretty much why she is here…_ I take a step towards the girl, and without realising it, a large reddish-orange flame, blazes itself towards me. Quickly I use my wind magic to cancel it out, but Ayano's body is already out of the curled up position with fire blazing in her hand. Her eye's filled with the emotions of being lost, petrified, and even the urge to kill.

"Okay, okay princess calm down!" I raise my hands up after making the sarcastic statement. Her eye just twitches in anger and her hand then begins to glow a bright blood red.

"Don't c-call me princess!" She shouted at me, with a strong glare following after it. I can't but help putting on my trademark smirk, which causes a lot of people that I fight grow even angrier, but you can say that I just wanted to test it out on her.

"Yes yes~! Okay…...how about… Ayano-hime?" I said in an even more sarcastic tone, which caused her eyes to grow brighter, as if she was going to try and kill me. Her hand that had the fire it it was shaking rapidly, as if she was controlling her anger, trying not to kill me.

"Just c-call me Ayano baka!" she screeched at me. I nod my head in agreement and the flames in her hand deteriorates again. ((I said again since she did it two chappies ago~ -_-))

"Fine stuttering by-the-way," I said in a insensitive tone.

"Just shut up!" she snarled back. She sits down back into the same position as earlier, instead of that her head was up and was glaring at me, watching everything that I do. I grab a dark brown, wooden chair that was by a table and I it down on it. With the backing facing her, but I am still facing her. ((so he is sitting on the chair backwards basically… -.-))

"So…. do you want to tell me why you are here? Like why did you decide to randomly run away?" I asked in a serious manner. She just shrugs as if she didn't really know why either.

"Um, maybe because, I was just…...I dunno okay?" she said in an uncertain tone. I nod my head since I could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Okay, I don't really care about what happened earlier, and if you don't want to tell me about why I woke up on the couch in pain then you don't have to. Also with the who questioning thing that I was doing, just forget about it because you pretty much told me the main point into the whole mission that you were sent to do for Jugo. So let's just forget about that whole ordeal and go and head home okay?" I ask politely, which is weird since I never ask nicely… She nods her head, but right when she was about to get up a large clash of lightning slammed down making a large _**bam, crackle**_ noise. It wasn't that far away from us either, but she let out a small yep and curled up even tighter, shaking like crazy. My eyes widen a bit, "A-ayano, are you alright? Are you by any change afraid of lightning and thunder?" I ask her, but I can't help myself from smirking since I was able to find out one of her weaknesses.

**Ayano's POV:**

Fear ran through my body as I remembered about all of what happened, two years ago, and of when I was a little girl. My body tensed up really quickly as tears helplessly spilled out of my eyes, to where I couldn't stop them from falling. His words echoed inside of my head. _Ayano are you okay? Are you, okay? Ayano?_ I just can't respond though, and I can't show him my face. He probably figured it out….My biggest weakness…..Lightning. No it can't be! I can't have anyone know about it!

**Kazuma's Pov:**

I got sick and tired of waiting for a response, but I knew she must be scared out of her mind, so I let her be for another 10 minutes. The thunder was now only roaring a little bit, and she finally calmed down, but she was still crying a little. You could tell. He shoulders were still moving, and she was making sniffling noises. So I decide that it is finally time to go, and out of nowhere, I pick up the small, frail girl bridal style and I walk out of the door with her.

"W-what are y-" I cut her off, " Just be quiet…" I say emotionlessly, while hiding my expression with my dark chocolate brown bangs. She rubs her eyes and nods her head, while gripping my wet shirt, to keep herself held onto me. I lift us up into the air, and I head towards the Kannagi household.

**ouo thanks for reading, and I will try to update as soon as I can, but not tomorrow since it's the Fourth of July~! But still thank you all for reading, and remember….**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	6. Dreams can become reality?

**Oh….s-sorry for the late update, I have a ton of things going on, so I might not write for a little again. OwO But anyways please enjoy!**

…**.Also don't forget to do a review for me, I like everyone's input, and to those who began to follow me thanks a lot!^^ This chappy will be more of like a group of constant flash back,well I mean throughout the next chappies that is… ouo**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kaze no Stigma AT ALL! **

**Kazuma's POV:**

As I hold the small and frail girl close to me, a sense of warmth begins to run through my body…..for the first time, in a long time actually...I have never felt this type of warmth after _that _incident.

As I lift us into the darkened sky, small rain pellets threaten to sprinkle down harder, but it seems like it's going to hold for awhile. A sigh releases itself from my mouth, and I become fully prepared to head off. Using the wind I cause us to fly through the dusky sky, heading at a quickened speed which was fixed towards the Kannagi's main household.

**At the Kannagi Household:**

We finally get to the main household, so I take the girl to my quarters. Since she was asleep I wanted to let her sleep for awhile so that she won't be exhausted when she wakes up. As I carry her towards my room down the hallway, a small light flickers, illuminating part of the hallway….My fathers room. He must be up, so I must be very quiet so that he won't notice… I take quick, and swift foot steps towards my room, and when I reach the door, I quickly and as quietly as I can, I open the door. I then quickly shut and lock the door right behind me. _He didn't notice...good..._I think to myself.

I turn around and I head towards my large king-size bed, and I lay the sleeping red-head down, while sliding a large black blanket over her. As I do that, Ayano flinches, and then grabs the blankets unconsciously, while pulling the blanket towards her chest. She was snuggling with it. _heh...how cute,_ I think to myself. I look outside of my window and I notice that the rain decided to pour down, causing the whole backyard to turn into a gigantic pond, or lake I should say...I became annoyed at the site, so I leave the window and I walk into the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower.

**Ayano's POV (in her dreams though since she is asleep):**

I stand there in a middle of a meadow, with flowers painting in beautiful colors everywhere. I look around my surrounding and I can only see trees, that made a border around the meadow. It was a beautiful site, it was like the perfect place to be, my sanctuary. Little animals like rabbits, mice, and even foxes scurried around bushes, and small plants, scouring for food to eat. I notice a little pond to my left and I walk towards it, when I reach it I can see my reflection. My eyes widen, as I notice that i'm wearing a pearly white dress, that had two puffy sleeves, with a red bow where my waist is. My red hair is also braided to the side, tumbling down my shoulder. Then I notice, I look as I did when I was 12.

My hands begin to tremble, and the water that is at the tip of my feet, begins to ripple, and the center of the small pond begins to push itself up. I take a step back, as the water grows taller and taller, finally turning into a tall cylinder, which was a couple of inches taller than me. I stare at it for a while, and right when I take a step towards it, the water drops revealing a person. My eyes widen even more when I realize who it is. A boy with dark raven hair, with aqua blue eyes that could make anyone fall into them. He gave me a smile, and tears began to form in my eyes.

"R-riku?" I ask as I begin to walk towards him, not caring that I was walking into the water. He stood there not moving at all, but he had a smile on his face still. "Riku!" I yelled as I ran towards him as fast as I can, with tears streaming down my face. When I reach him, I give him a hug, but my body goes through his and I stand there in shock. He's now behind me, and as I turn to see him, the sky turns black, and the meadow of once beauty turns into a dark, wasteland of death and decay. Riku then turns around to face me and glares, his eyes piercing into me.

"You let me die…..it was all your fault...it's your fault that the youma killed me!" He screamed in a deeper tone. My eyes widen, and I can feel a stabbing pain in my heart, but before I could say anything the ground beneath me collapses, and I land on a cold rock bed. Pain screeches throughout my body. I stagger up and I summon some amber colored flames to shoot their way down the hallway. _A r-rock cavern? No….it must be that place…_ I make my way down the hallway, with the help of the lights, and I finally reach an old, and rustic steel door that towered over me. It had jewels throughout the seams which made a delicate pattern. I press my hand lightly on the door and it opens without any effort needed.

I gulp, knowingly prepared of what was going to happen or be there in that room. I walk into it and as I summon my flames, they don't summon. The door then slammed shut behind me and silence filled the room. After around 2 minutes of standing there in fear, a dim light shines, revealing a man who I could never mistaken. _Bernhardt…._anger filled every square inch of my body, and he smirked at me. "Welcome Ayano! It's been a while hasn't it?" I cut him off, "You bastard, why are you….why am I hear? Why the hell are you in my dreams!?" I snarl.

"Now now….lets be rational about thi-" I screech back at him, " Rational? Why should I when the one bastard that I hate is standing right infront of me?!" my breathing begins to get heavier, making it hard to breath.

"I just love that face of yours," he smirks, "a face that shows sorrow, suffering, and hatred!" He begins to walk towards me but I take a step back. "Oi? did you by any chance get to see Riku?" he asked in a taunting voice. I immediately burst with anger.

"I knew it, so you w-where behind it….." I said in a defeated tone. He nods his head and a large smirk crawls it's way up his face at a quick pace. He then places his hands on my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, to where our faces are only a few centimeters away.

"I did it just for y-o-u," he whispers, and my eyes grow wider, and colder. My first balled up enough to where my nails dig into my skin, causing blood to drip on the ground, and then my teeth grinded against one another. I didn't say anything, I couldn't...it was as if I wasn't able to talk. He lets out a chuckle, and says, "since I love seeing you in pain," he then pulls me even closer to him to where our lips are close to touching, and he says, "my l-i-t-t-l-e doll"

I snapped….but my expression was hidden away from him, but a tear managed to slide down my pale cheek. He chuckled again, and I felt so useless...I wanted to disappear…..I wanted to just…._die_….but before he could finally get control over me, I push him away, and I stumble backwards causing me to fall. He becomes shocked, and then regains himself.

"I would be aware, this isn't just a dream, it will be reality," He smirks again and the whole places goes black again. I felt defeated….. and these words echoed through my head..

_It was all of your fault! It should've been you not me…. I did it all for you~ I love the expression of defeat, sorrow, pain, and hatred on your face…...my little doll….did you meet him? Why did he die? Was it really all of my fault? Of course it was…._ I put my hands on my head and I tighten my grip on my hair and lean my head on the ground, unable to stop the tears from falling down. "s-stop…." I say in a shaky voice. My body begins to shake violently, and I clench my fists tighter, "Stop it….." I repeated... the words continued to echo in my head. "Stop it!" I screeched out loud. My body began to grow hot as if fire was burning me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled again.

My body continued to shake but the feeling of heat, flames, warmth, these feelings began to take over, and then flames began to flicker off of my body…..They were blue, the exorcist flame. It then bursted rapidly from my body burning the room completely, causing all of my bad thoughts, my pain, sorrow, and hatred to all disappear. I loosened my fists and looked up, to see light beaming back in...I finally am able to stand up, and the flame disappears. As I stare up into the sky, the light vanishes, and clouds of darkened grey, and even light shades of black begin to take over. Then rain begins to fall, but I just stand there, allowing myself to get drenched.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I finally get out of the bathroom, while drying my hair, and I look over at Ayano. She had tear stains on her face, and she was shaking, I walked over to her since I was worried, "Ayano? Ayano, wake up…" I shook her arm a little, they I shook her more but there still was no response.

**Ayano's POV:**

As I stand there the whole scene begins to shake violently. I stumble a bit and I hear a voice roar from above…

"Ayano! Ayano come on wake up! Ayano!" I notice the voice….it was Kazuma's…...I then close my eyes and then when I re-open them I see Kazuma towered over me shaking my arms. He seemed worried. "-ano….Ayano are you okay?" he asked in an uncertain tone. I quickly look at my surroundings, and I noticed that I am in a large bed, in a decent sized room…..._Kazuma's room…_ I think to myself. I sit up and answer, "yeah i'm fine…"

He lets out a sigh and he falls into a chair as if he was exhausted. I stand up and I notice that my head is throbbing.

_Damn another migraine…._I think to myself. "Where are you going?" Kazuma asked. I turn my attention back towards him and I simply reply, "to go kill some things…" He let out a small chuckle.

"Um, why?" he asked and I quickly snarled back, "because I want to! Thats why!" I shout back at him in annoyance.

He smirks, gosh I can't even explain how much I hate it. "But there is still thunder and lightning threatening to start up. I turn towards him with one of my eyes twitching and I say, " I guess I can stay for a little longer….." He laughs. I then say, "but i'm going to go and talk to Jugo…" before he can say anything I leave the room, and I walk down the hallway towards the turn and when I reach it I just lay my back against the wooden post. Releasing a sigh.

_This is going to be a very long week…..._I think to myself, as I get back up and I begin to start towards Jugo's main meeting room.

**Ara Ara! Thanks for reading Minna, and please give me reviews! -_- and sorry it's raining outside so I got very tired….XD anyways remember to leave me reviews! Arigato~!**


	7. Ayano and the Loyal Dog

_**Sighs,**_ **it seems like not many people have been writing or have been reading lately… It's kind of sad too since a lot of people have very interesting stories, that had got me hooked on them! T^T hopefully people will start updating soon! Oh, but anyways please enjoy this next chappy, I worked really hard on it, so I hope you guys will read it…..THANKS^^**

**Also don't forget to review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! o thanks.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kaze no Stigma!**

**Ayano's POV:**

My footsteps make quick, and restless creeks within every step that I take. My fist in tightened balls begin to tighten more as I remember the horrific nightmare that I just had encountered. My reddened eyes seemed to have developed darkish-blue circles beneath my eyes, pretty much making me look like a mess.

_How could this day possibly get worse?_ I mutter to myself while rolling my eyes. Jugo's main meeting room now wasn't too far away, but I gotta admit, this Kannagi household is a lot larger than I remembered it to be. As I reach the hallway leading to the meeting room, I can't help but notice the darkened hallway, with little to no light. Which was strange since the lights on the walls were usually lit up. _What's with this place? Is this from the storm? No it can't be, something is just not right here…._

My suspicion grows more stronger and stronger, and my frozen feet finally begin to quietly sneak down the darkened hallway. I then get down on my hands and feet, trying to get as low to the ground as I possibly can, just in-case if someone looked towards the hallway through the paper walls, they wouldn't be able to see my down-casting shadow. I gather up all of my attention, as I aim towards the meeting room, where now there seemed to be some small murmurs (people talking) echoing through the wall, and towards my direction. The voices were more masculine, than they would be feminine. I finally get to the point of only being a couple of inches from the door, so I sit next to the opening to where the door would be used to be pulled open, where the hard wooden beam is, which would hide my body.

Words were finally formed completely to where I could understand them. It was no doubt that Jugo was talking to someone else….._but who was he? What were they talking about?_ I thought to myself. Leaning my head against the beam, allowed me to fully hear the conversation.

"...So…...you think we should go through this plan?" Asked Jugo in a confident tone.

"I think that plan will be excellent, but are you sure you would wish to do so? After all she is your ow-" A man said before he was cut off, as if he was being told to be silenced.

_His voice sounded very familiar…..As if I knew him…..but just who was he…and what does he mean by his own? AH! This is getting so frustrating!_ I thought to myself, my heart even began to pound as if I was frightened to figure out what they are talking about.

"Don't worry Genma, she is perfect, after all how do you think Kazuma will survive?" Jugo said coldly.

_G-genma… Kazuma's father…. _I think to myself.

"I know but are you willing to have your own daughter to be killed, in order for Kazuma to survive?" Genma questioned. My eyes widened in disbelief…

_T-they're talking a-about having me be k-killed?!_ My heartbeat quickens, and sweat pellets begin to form on my forehead. I take in a small gulp of air to help keep me calmed down.

"...If it means that the next head of the Kannagi clan is safe….then yes, I would allow her to die." Jugo said in a stabbing tone. I couldn't believe it, why do I have to…..

"Fine, but is she even strong enough to keep Kazuma alive through that mission?" questioned Genma. Jugo then nodded his head.

"Yes, she will receive something that will allow her to channel her energy better, you know...Enreiha…" said Jugo.

"Non sense only those who are the next head are allowed use of it!" Genma screeched in a violent tone.

"Now now Genma, you're forgetting that Kazuma can't use fire magic… and enraiha is a fire magic tool, plus Ayano was once part of the head so she can use it," Jugo retorted back.

"Still that girl doesn't deserve it!" Genma protested in anger. I then clenched my teeth in anger, and tightened my grip on the post so I wouldn't go in, and burn Genma half to death, along with Jugo.

"But if you want Kazuma to be safe then we must give her the ancient sword of fire," Jugo said persuading Genma.

"Fine, as long as Kazuma doesn't get killed during it…." Genma said back.

"Alright he won't, he will be safe." Jugo said in a heartless tone.

_I just had been stabbed in the back…...by my own father….by my uncle….by my clan…...and I am planned to be used as a tool? All to protect the next head? _A small giggle released itself from my lips, knowing that they will hear. _You know what? I'll play your pathetic little game….and watch your plan backfire on you….I'm not that weak little girl that you use to know! I'll show you Jungo, Genma, Kazuma…._I slowly stand up in front of the door, then I grab the sliding doors latch and I slam it open. My eyes piercing at both Genma and Jugo, they flinch in the unexpected meeting, and they both look back at me. A smirk then curls up my face, giving off a taunting feeling.

"A-ayan-!" Jugo said in a surprised tone, but I cut him off.

"Fine…...I'll play your little game….." I said. Genma's eyes widen along with Jugo's.

"Ayano, this isn't a game, please listen to what I am going to tell you. You will not get hurt there is just a mission that the both of you need to go on…." Jugo said.

"Lie…" I retort back.

"It's not a lie Ayano…" Genma says in a serious voice.

"It is, after all liars are pretty formal in matters like this," I say while flipping my hair back, while making the same face as earlier, "after all…...I heard what you guys were planning on d-o-i-n-g." Genma and Jugo had nothing to say, so I decided to add on. "I guess this whole thing is a lie, as well as my father," I say in a repulsed tone.

"A-ayano…" Jugo said.

"Heh...don't call me by my name, Jugo," I snarled back.

"You have no respect at all….. I think you need to be taught a lesson…" Genma spat back at me. I turn my attention back over to him.

"I guess Jugo's dog will do anything since of his loyalty…..am I correct?" I ask sarcastically.

Genma glares at me intensely and then stands up, walking towards the back door, which leads outside to the training grounds, "A loyal dog? Well I guess this loyal dog wants to punish you for your insolent behavior," Genma says in an insulting manner. I walk towards him, and I slam that door open to, while walking outside.

"Well loyal dog, your permission to fight me, i-s granted," I said while twirling back towards him. The rain had finally stopped, along with the lightning, but the clouds still filled the sky. Genma stepped towards me and stopped.

"I hope your ready for your punishment," Genma taunted. I rolled my eyes and I gestured for him to start. He grew a smirk on his face, just like Kazuma would, which pissed me off a lot. AND I MEAN A LOT! Instantly he summoned flame spirits to him, and he shot a red flame towards me, but I easily dodged it.

"Heh, is that all Genma?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little girl, you don't even know who and what you're messing with!" he yelled as blue flames took over his body. _Heh…..a form of God's Flame?_

"Heh….hehe….hehehe...heh," I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Have you finally realized that you're going to loose?" Genma asked in a dominating tone.

"No….that's not why…" I continue to laugh.

"Then what!?" Genma demanded.

"Hehe…..too slow!" I then smirk in my reply.

"W-what…" He muttered as his eyes widened. I summoned my flames to the center of my palm, generating my energy as well as I could possibly enable at the time, and a dark blood red flame forms, while rapidly swirling around my hand. I then point that arm at Genma and the ball of fire shoots at him at an alarming rate and slams into his chest, before he could do anything, making him slam backwards and into the meeting room, crashing. A sonic wave of wind blasted on the impact causing everything to fly everywhere.

Jugo just sat there drinking his tea, not really caring about what just happened, but I just snicker at what happened. I do a mocking skip towards Genma and when I reach him, I notice that he's unconscious. I let out a small sigh of relief since that flame that I used took up a lot of energy, but it was worth it. I just stand there staring down at Genma, then Jugo say something.

"Looks like you took down the strongest fire user in our clan, well outside of me that is….you've grow quite strong Ayano, I'm proud of you," He assured.

"Tch….. yeah right!" I yell.

I notice that a women in the hallway is staring into the room, she must be a maid. Here eyes though showed great fear, and her shaking body, and scared face showed that she thought that I was a monster. I raise my eyebrows with a smirk and she runs off, most likely to go get the police, or to call an ambulance.

"Don't worry, she's just going to call the paramedics so that Genma can be sent to the hospital." Jugo stated. I sigh again.

"I don't care," I say as I walk off, but Jugo then says in a faint voice, "Don't tell Kauma," which I already understood.

I walked back down that darkened hallway, but in the opposite way, heading to the main household front door, to leave.

**The front of the Kannagi Household:**

As I reach the main entrance I notice Kazuma there, he looked as if he was panicking. I then walk towards him since he was in front of the door, but I avoided eye contact.

"A-ayano?" He asked. I stood there in silence, but answered.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"What happened at the meeting room?" He asked in a serious tone.

I pause for a second, but I answer him, "Well…...me and….Genma…..got in…..a…..fight….and...um….Genma…..lost...because I beat him…" I said the last part as quickly as I could. His eyes widened in disbelief for a second.

"Y-you beat my old man?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Obviously if I said so!" I said. _God you Kannagi's are so stupid! How about you listen! _I thought to myself.

"Okay okay, so I guess i should now start calling you demon princess?" he asked in a sarcastic manner, with a smirk on his face. Anger filled every part of me, and I screeched back, "I'm not a demon, neither am I a princess! My name is Ayano, get it right!" I yell while walking out before he could say anything else.

**ouo thanks for reading and remember…..review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! Thanks and please continue to read my story ono even though i had a crappy ending for this chappy...**


	8. Being a maid with a fake smile

**Heya, sorry for the late updates, and for this short chappy, but I have a lot to do. First off I have to tutor, so that becomes exhausting. Then I have to update my other fanfiction. Also I have to prepare for school, which is coming up soon. Lastly I am super and I mean REALLY tired. =n=**

**I'm still going to try my best so please keep up with the reviews thanks! .**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Kaze no Stigma**

**Also can you guys give me some advice? Should I make it a happy or sad ending? :0**

**Ayano's POV:**

Its been three days since the revealment of the Kannagi's plan, and I still am hiding. I ended up staying at a small motel is the outskirts of Tokyo, the place was pretty run-down, but it was good enough for me. I had to hide all of my spiritual power, so I put on a chakra control ring to hide my presence. Making it harder for them to find me. Making it harder for even Kazuma to locate me. As of know I am high up in the air of a 4 inch wide branch watching the cars drive down the highway, disappearing from my sight. As I watch the cars randomly drive by, I get into a daze and I start to question myself.

_What was I thinking? Getting into a fight with Genma the loyal dog, and destroying him…..I could get sentenced to life! If only I didn't open that door! NO! If only that plan of theirs never existed! If only I could of not agreed in going back to Tokyo, then I wouldn't have put my life in such danger as death….and Jugo….my own father….brought me back as a tool…..._I think to myself.

"I don't care anymore…." I mumble. I then took a deep breath, and calmed myself. Since I've been in the same place for a couple of hours, I decide that it's time to leave so I stand up on the branch and I jump downwards, flipping around, then finally I do a frontflip. Causing me to land on my feet.

I head back towards the motel that was around a mile away from me.

**At the Motel:**

"Ayano-chan, hurry up and get dressed, I need your help now!" Luka said in a rushed tone.

"Um…...okay…" I say back. Luka is the son of the owner of the motel, and he runs the little dinner on the first floor.

Luka has beautiful golden blond hair, that is spiked out in every direction, and he also has bright greenish-teal eyes. Of course he's taller than me, but he's more childish, which is um….kinda cute.

As to his response, I run into the changing room, where our lockers are at and I quickly run over to mine. 24-10-7 and a _click_. My locker opens and I fling it open, while ruffling my clothes together into the palm of my hands as I pull them out. I still blush at the sight of the clothes since they're one used to dress maids.

I let out a sigh, and I start to take my clothes off, first my white strapless shirt, that had beautiful bead lacing on the side. Then my skinny jeans, which were bright lipstick red. As I peeled the rest of my clothes off, I then start to put my maid outfit on.

I put the black ruffled top on first, then the white apron over the top of it. I'm fine with the maid outfit itself but…..why is it so short! / And not to mention that the top part where my chest is…...is very and I mean very tight…

I let out another sigh, and I put on the rest of my outfit on as well as the hair band, and the ruffled black bracelets. I then tie my long fiery hair up into a ponytail, allowing my bangs to hang down. I then put my clothes into my locker, and I shut it while running out of the locker room.

I run over to the kitchen, and as I open the door, Luka is there cooking a meal. The smell instantly makes my mouth water.

"Ayano-chan?" he asked as I snapped back into reality.

"Y-yes!?" I ask in a nervous tone.

"...I need you to start taking orders, so first off go take this set to table 4," he ordered as he passed me the tray of hot food to me.

"A-alright," I said as I turned around and opened the door with my free hand. I then walk over towards table number 4 where there was a young married couple, and there small girl toddler. Then turned to face me and in unison they asked, "Yes?"

"Here's your meal, sorry for the wait!" I say with a plastered fake smile on my face.

"Oh, why thank you!" said the lady. The man who was with her nodded his head in agreement, while the little girl colored her pantlet.

"Okay, well then chicken fingers and fries, for the little cutie," I said as I placed them in front of her. She dug right in not even caring if she was making a mess.

"The steak, and potatoes, with a side of veggies is for who?" I asked.

"That would be mine," the man said in a bland tone. I then nod my head and I place the plate in front of him. While placing a bowl of spaghetti in front of the lady, along with another smaller bowl with salad next to it. I then placed the tray in both of my arm, holding it close to my chest.

"May I get you anything else?" I ask.

"No, were good for now," the lady said with a smile.

"Well, enjoy!" I say with a smile, then I walk away.

**After Shift:**

After a 6 hour shift, I became completely exhausted! I was glad that my shift was finally over, but still I couldn't stop thinking….I couldn't stop thinking about a certain person. I couldn't stop thinking about the words that he spoke to me, the hatred in his eyes, the emotionless comments…

As I lay in my bed I can't help but to think about it all. I wish I could do something...but what? I can't go anywhere…..or the Kannagi's…..might find me…

_What to do…...Maybe when I get enough money from working here I can…..maybe run away. Then I won't have to worry about the Kannagi's. As long as I lay-low, they might not ever find me….but….Bernhardt….tch….If he finds me…..what will he do?_ I think to myself as I cover my eyes with my arms.

_What if he tries to take everything away from me again?_ That last thought brought tears to my eyes. I wouldn't be able to handle it, if he would _kill_ them…..then….I would have no meaning to live anymore.

_No….no I won't let him do it…._I clenched my teeth together, causing a small grinding noise.

_Just you wait Bernhardt, I __**will**_ _kill you…._

**ouo Thanks for reading, and sorry for the shorter chappy =_= I will update as soon as I can, so please continue to read on!...anyways don't forget to….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW**

**PS:**_** sorry for the cliff hanger there...**_

**~Miyoko-tan**


	9. The Kawaii Kazuma?

**Hey guys…..sorry for this late update, I've been really busy since these past few weeks. **

**Also since school is about to restart up I have to tutor for hours, since it's for my scholarship plan….so please do continue to read my story….**

**Well anyways...I hope you enjoy this next chappy, and please do review!**

**Following thanks to~**

**Dakota~ For reviewing my story a-lot...you give me a lot of confidence every time you write a review so please continue with the help^^**

**Three-sisters-one-account~ YOU ARE SUCH A MAJOR HELP FOR ME! Omg I can't thank you enough for all of your support! You also have been reading over my chappies, giving them more details and stuff so thank you so much!**

**Azalyn Branegan~ Thank you for giving me your review ouo**

**Carcar~ thanks for the review~!**

**Jenny~ Thank you for being a new reviewer! O **

**Also thanks to all of the people who have favorited or liked my story ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Kazuma's POV:**

Ever since the day Ayano defeated my father; which was a huge shocker; she hasn't come back… Jugo has sent multiple wind users to track her down, but none succeeded. Just knowing that she might be in trouble makes my chest fill with an unsettling pain…...As if someone is stabbing it repetitively.

I clench my shirt where my heart would be tightly. I then cover my eyes up with my left arm, blocking the blinding sun out of my eyes.

_Such a pain…._I think to myself, _why does anything with heat annoy me so much…..but still remain so comforting and warm? It makes no sense…_

I never did figure that out, to be honest I never did think I would find that answer….but warm and comforting reminded me of a light scarlet color.

As I imagine the color with my eyes shut, long scarlet hair begins to form from the beautiful crimson flame… Next a black hair band with a bow on it holds back the long scarlet locks, which served as bangs…..held them to the side. The scarlet hair was put up into a long, simple, but cute ponytail. As the flames fully formed a face, the bright blood red orbs stared at me. As I looked down I saw a body of a beautiful girl, wearing a maids outfit, with a short mini-skirt.

The girl smiled at me brightly at me and then it hit me….._A-ayano!?_ I jult upward in surprise, causing me to glide off of my bed. I could feel blood rushing to my face and my heart began to pound quickly.

_W-w-wait what's going on?!_ I questioned myself.

_W-why am I so lightheaded…...why the hell does my face feel hot? Why is it getting hotter to breath? _I question myself in a unknown tone.

This isn't good, there must be something wrong with me! I haven't ever felt like this before, why now?

Out of madness, I ran towards the meeting room. As I reach the room I slam the door open to see a surprised Jugo who was paused holding his tea in his hands.

"K-kazum-" Jugo asked in a surprised tone but I cut him off.

"I need help! Something is wrong with my body," I say in a serious tone as I sit down in front of him. Jugo just looks at me, surveying to see if I was sick.

"What's wrong Kazuma?" Jugo asked.

"That's what I want to know," I retorted back. Jugo took a sip of his tea, remaining completely calm.

"Well then…...tell me what's been going on with your body," Jugo demanded.

"..."

"Go on….." he gestured as he took another sip.

"W-well…...first off…...my chest has searing pains…..then um…...my heart starts to beats really fast….like I mean pounding! Then…...my face feels like its a fire pit…...After that my head gets all dizzy and stuff…...I don't know what's wrong…And what's worse is that I imagined Ayano in a damn maid outfit! What the hell is with that?" I ask in embarrassment.

"Phft…" Jugo began to laugh at me. He even had a face that looked as if it would burst with laughter.

"W-why are you laughing?!" I demand.

"Oh no reason….don't worry you'll ...hehe…. will be... haha! fine….." he said while laughing.

"This is serious…." I say with an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry you'll really be fine, but I have a mission for you only now," Jugo said holding back his laughter.

"W-what is it?" _Damn why did I stutter?_

"Can you bring back my daughter….Ayano, so she can finally do her mission…..I need you to tell her it's a new mission," he said.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Trust me you want to go on the mission~!" he said in a teasing tone… My face started to burn again and I scrunched my nose.

"Fine whatever! Why would I want to go get the princess?" _I do wanna see her a little…_

"Please leave as soon as possible," he said without my consent.

"I don't even know where she is…."

"Oh she's staying at a motel out on the outskirts of the city" he said blandly.

_w-wait how did he?_

"Whatever," I said as I walked out of the room…

_What's going on? _I say as I stop to cover my mouth with one of my hands, still feeling the burning hot sensation on my cheeks. I then let out a long sigh and I mumble, "Ayano….I'll find you…..then punish you!" /.\\\\\\\\\

**Well Kazuma you were just flippin adorable to me just now ouo Anyways kawaii Kazuma is going to turn into a pervy Kazuma so read and find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! T^T**

**Arigatou…..**


	10. Sorcerelia

**Ohayo minna…...First off I must say thank you all for reviewing this story of mine. **

**Next off I would like to say sorry for the super long updates, I have school starting off, and I have to do homework to like 12:00 in the morning, so I haven't been writing a lot D:**

**Anyways here is the next chappy so please read and enjoy~!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Ayano: Well…...it looks like your back Miyoko!**

**Kazuma: Tch...idiot you forgot the story plot haven't you?**

**Me: Hehehe…..um…..nonotatall!**

**Kazuma and Ayano: Eh? What did you say?**

**Me: N-nothing!^^**

**Ayano: Miyoko…..was what that **_**guy**_ **said…..was it true?**

**Me: No n~ot at all~!**

**Kazuma: Wow Ayano...you didn't have to refer to me as that guy….**

**Me: hehehe lover quiral much? **

**Ayano: S-shut up Miyoko! **_**Blushes.**_

**Me: Nah I'm good^^**

**Kazuma: Hey Miyoko?**

**Me: Y-es Kazuma?**

**Kazuma: So what do I get to do to Ayano?**

**Me: Hehehe! You'll find out soon.**

**Ayano: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!**

**Me: Well here we go~!**

**Kazuma: **_**Smirks**_

**Ayano: No don't do any-!**

**Me: Please enjoy~!**

**Kazuma's POV:**

After having somewhat of a break, I finally was able to find out where Ayano was…..well the town anyways. With the help of Jugo I was actually able to find some of the 4 places where she could be staying.

It was kind of surprising to know that Jugo found out all of this for me…...and it was kinda weird that he was tracking his daughters every step. It was as if he needed to keep his eyes on her at all times. Which the thought of Ayano being watched closely by my clan sent chills running down my spine….but wait? When have I ever felt this?

I quickly shook my head to get some alarming thoughts out of my head. As I stood there, I realized that quite a lot of people were staring at me.

Well I guess that would happen since I was acting like an idiot in the middle of the street….in Tokyo. I walked to the other side still receiving a few glares from other people who thought I was a big idiot. I glared back at them, and some of them looked away quickly, while others continued to glare at me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," I taunted, giving me more glares and stairs.

I let out a long sigh, and I walked into a near by dark alley and walked into it. I then used my wind magic to cause my body to levitate into the air, giving me the freedom to glide through the crisp cold air.

I was heading to the first destination chose that Jugo had written down for me to go to first. It was a small run down down that was first introduced in the 1620's by early French and English settlers. They ended up calling the place Sorcerelia since the world at that time believed that people who had magic powers were a type of witch or sorcerer.

The town of Sorcerelia was a place that was full of water magic users at the time, but as the general population of Japan came to know the name of the town, more magic users of different types came there.

Now though the town is mainly abandoned, since the place in mainly destroyed by the wars that took place there.

Sorcerelia is a place of darkness, and lifeless landscape. For some reason that once peaceful place, had now become a darkness prone environment.

_A-ayano….why would you be at a place like that?_ The only reason why I could possible think of her being there must have been because she might be near the entrance of the town, by the road.

_A-ayano…..please be safe….._ I thought to myself over and over again as I traveled towards the daunting town.

**Ayano's POV:**

As my shift finally ended, I walked outside to see my mellow tone surroundings. I take in the still scenery as I walk over to the tall old oak tree. As I reach my signature branch, I take out my I-pod and I put my earphones on.

I look towards the main road, as I see all of the cars stream up and down it. The boring atmosphere makes me prone of being tired. While the dark, daunting atmosphere seems to be more interesting. I turn my head towards the motel, to where I can see beyond it. The dark prowling skies bring on an interesting vibe.

I jump down off the tree, and I walk towards the motel, but not to enter the motel….but to walk around the motel. As I walk around the side of the tall, but lifeless building, my feet step down on the mushy, damp ground, and what remainders of grass that is left.

When I reach the back of the motel, I can see a cliff hang about 20 meters from the back-side of the motel.

As my interest grows, I walk closer and closer to the edge to see over the cliff hang.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

My foot steps come to a halt, as I hear an alarming noise coming from the ledge. I pause for a second to see if I can tell if it's a youma or not, but I can't get a reading. This lead my interest of going down there to grow, but I must not…..

_Flashback….._

"_Ayano you must listen to me child," The owner said with a serious face. "You can never go down to the real town of Sorcerelia, that place is filled with demons that will play tricks on your mind. The ghost of the users who once lived there will come for you. I know it might seem to be tempting but you must never go down there. That place is like a living hell, okay?"_

"_Yes… I do understand sir," I said in a hesitant voice._

"_Very well then, but if you so do choose to go there, then remember that you might never return," he said in a cold voice. I nodded my head in agreement._

_End of flashback…_

_If I go there…...I might never be able to get back….b-but I….._my interest became stronger and stronger, and without knowing I walked to the ledge. I looked down and saw the darkened land.

It was astonishing. Old house remains were scattered everywhere. Farm land that had been plagued with death gave the place a overall death like feel.

My wanting to go down there grew, more and more by the minute. But the remainder of the owner was glued inside of my head, making my body hesitate even more. My heart begins to beat faster and faster as the adrenaline pumps through out my body. My breathing quickens a little, and with every second growing longer, I finally place one foot off of the ledge.

"-yano?" I heard a voice calling me. "A-no? A-ayano?" It began to yell. I turn my head facing towards the voice and I see Luka yelling at me to get away from the ledge, but I stay put at the way I was standing.

"Ayano don't go down there! That place is filled with dark creatures that will devour you whole!" he yelled. I look at him, but then I return my focus back to the town right beneath me.

"n-no…." I mumble.

"W-what?" Luka asked in a confused manner since he didn't hear what I said. And with that I hopped down onto a ledge that was ten feet below me. The dark oozing mud squished through the cracks between my toes, which felt quite nice, but I didn't really bother to care since my real objective was to go to the town completely.

I could see everything a lot better, and were I was at you couldn't see over the horizon, the town was that large and dark. I look up to see if Luka was looking down, but he wasn't he wouldn't dare to go near the haunting ledge that pulled you in.

I look down off the small ledge that I'm on, and I notice that I have to go down another 50 meter below me. I hop from ledge to ledge, getting me closer to the ground.

As I finally get to the second to last ledge, I notice something off. The ledge that was closer to the ground was a little farther away. I stepped back a bit more then, and ran and jumped. As my body glides through the air,I reach the last ledge barley, but the moment that I landed on my feet, the ground that was beneath me collapsed.

As I began to fall I quickly grab onto the ledges side. My feet dangle into the air, and I gasp for air i fear of falling.

I look down below me, and I see the pile of debris that was about 20 feet below me. If I can land on that spot of muddyish dirt then I should be fine. So I swing my legs in a back and forth moment so that I can swing off into the pile of dirt below.

As I finally get into my position, I swing off the ledge backwards, and I fall to the ground. As I crash into the pile of dirt, grass and mud, I realize that I was uninjured, with gave me a sigh of relief.

I then stand up and my eyes widen at the town that was now surrounding me. I was amazed by it all. Small wooden fences that were used to keep pigs and sheep in were now only reminders of rotten wood, that had deteriorated into nothing. Some of the post stood up, but very few managed to support itself over the year that they had been there.

To my left there was a large bundle of dead, black, crackled, old trees that stood together, outside of an opening that was fenced in by an ld black steel fence. it looked like a Gothic french type fence that was used in the early 1600's, but it's darkening vibe led me towards it. As I stood in front of it, I couldn't help but to push the fence lightly, and it swung itself open. Which freaked me out a little, but it must have just been some lonely spirit wishing to play.

I walk into the long train, as my feet step down on the crunch Earth below me. Each step seemed to echo a little. As I walk down the path, which seemed to have a clearing 20 meters ahead, I notice the site of skeletons and other decomposed bodies, that laid against some of the trees. Chills began to slover down my back, as I realized where I might me walking into.

"cemetary…" I mumble to myself. As I stand there at the clearing I learned that my conclusion was right, there infront of me was an old ancient cemetery that has been untouched for almost 400 years. Headstones were shot out of the ground in slanted forms, and some even were crumbled into pieces. As I survey the area, I see a light grey marbled headstone, and i walk up to it. It seemed as if time didn't affect it, there were no signs of decay, or to be honest not even a leaf, or leaf stain left behind on it.

As I reach the headstone, I bend down in front of it to survey the stone.

_Man who brought this world of our darkness,_

_his pain and hatred had blossomed,_

_Causing us to be heartless,_

_he who left us unwanted_

_Alexander Rhodes_

_1598-1624_

The name nailed itself into my head. The last name especially.

_R-rhodes…...he couldn't be related to…...Bernhardt...could he?_ I gulp silently, realizing that coming down here might prove to help me find more things out about Bernhardt. I pull my Ipod out and I took a picture of the head stone with the scribing on it and put my Ipod back into my pocket.

I stand up again, and I walk back down the trail, exiting the cemetery with the doors closing behind me. I begin to randomly walk around the place, looking at buildings, farm houses, and decomposed bodies of farm animals.

**After an hour of walking….**

It had been a while since I finally reached into the more crowded region of the town, were I'm guessing a lot of people went to for church and for supplies. One particular shop stood out in my mind, which was a shop that was a doll shop.

The shop had a name but most of the letters had rotted off so I didn't even try to make out a name. I walked to the pure black door, and pressed on it lightly.

It then slowly creaked open for me, and I walked in. The ground was completely different, the chipped wooden floor felt more rougher than the dirt and rock pathways. I just ignored it since what surrounded me was more astonishing.

A room filled with old dolls, mannequins, one toy music box, and a few pieces of jewelry stood out. I began to slowly walk down the aisles, while running my hand softly on the sleek wooden tables and shelves. I notice the small music box so I walk to it. It was beautiful, and still in good condition with the dark vibrant purple stain showing itself off. I open the top of it to reveal the small mechanic doll that was dressed in black. I turned the knob around 20 times to hear if the music worked.

The doll began to move along with the music starting off. ("Come Out And Play" Creepy Music Box **highly recommended to have you playing while you read this part^^**)

The creepy yet beautiful tune played while echoing throughout the store, covering every corner of the store itself. To be honest though it made a more sinister feeling, but yet it fit the scene.

I walked around another aisle which led to the jewelry shelf. As I walked towards the shelf I was a bright red jewel necklace that seemed to be the tent of blood. It was a dark color, but yet it was the most colorful of everything else. I walked in front of it and examined it closely with just my eyes, not bothering to even touch it yet.

The jewel seemed so beautiful yet, it had a sense of hatred attached to it. I slid my hand over the jewel, allowing my fingers to snake around the jewel, causing me to pick the piece of work up into my hand. The backside felt a little bumpy so I flipped it over to reveal the writing that had been left behind.

_Elizabeth Kanamere_

_the daughter of Alexander Rhodes_

_Wife of William Kanamere_

_1621-1640_

The name again flashed into my head. _Bernhardt what is with your family? _I continued to read as the writing engraved below became much smaller.

_Et devorabit omnia in hoc mundo_

_in tenebris maledicam qui spem_

_Latin….._I thought to myself. The music stopped playing, and I decided to leave, but I look the necklace and put it in my pocket. I then walk out of the small building, and then I head to the last place where I planned on going to…...the church.

The church was different from the rest of the places, it was unharmed, and looked perfectly new. The dark granite and marble was neatly and fairly decorative. One of the most beautiful churches that I actually have ever seen before.

I stepped up the steps that lead into the church and I pushed the door in a hard manner, since they were so large. The doors made a very loud creaking noise, but open completely. I walked into the large open room and began to examine. Rows of bench like seats filled the majority of the room aside of the huge altar that was at the other end of the church. There were a huge set of stairs that lead to it, so I walked up the stairs. When I reached the top I noticed the altar was actually made of a fine white granite piece. Behind it sat a large organ that was still in an amazing shape, but was still dusty.

I walk over to the organ and I press on a few of the pipes, hearing the vibrant noises echo throughout the church hall. After playing with the organ, I walk up one of the side staircases that branched off of the main staircase.

When I am halfway up the staircase, I begin to hear some voices coming from the area of the altar. I realize that the spirits of this place must have woken up from the loud organ playing.

_Dammit I'll need to get out of here fast after checking something out….._I think to myself as I walk to the top of the staircase. When I get to the last floor, I notice a room with a title on the top of the door.

_Records room_. I read off as I open the door, revealing a room filled with books and documents. I quickly shut the door behind me quietly and I search the book lists. I pull out a book of Marriage records of Sorcerelia which was small. A book over the prominent families that once lived here, and a document over the deaths here. After gathering all of those documents up I quickly got out of the room, I ran down the stairs quickly, and ran to the front doors of the church that appeared to be shutting. So I ran as fast as i could and managed to barely make it out of there.

_They woke up…._I thought to myself, I knew that I needed to get out of this town quickly. I began to walk faster through the town on high alert, luckily my chakra and my aura were hidden from my ring. I finally managed to reach the place where I had climbed down to come here. It took me about 20 or so minutes, but I finally climbed up all of the ledges. I finally reached the top and exerted my energy to pull myself over the last ledge. As I huff for air, I look back at the haunting town that seemed to have life of demons roaming around….thank gosh I got out of there.

But something was off. I noticed a very powerful energy that was explosive behind me. Chills ran through my body from the intensity.

_A-a magic user? W-when? Theres never been a magic user here since 1946!_ I turn my head slowly to see who was behind me. My eyes widen immediately at the person in front of me.

"K-kazuma?" I called out in disbelief as he stood there with a smirk plastered on his face, along with his hands tucked inside of his pockets.

"Did you go down there Ayano?" He asked as he surveyed me.

"..." I didn't respond.

"Ayano?" he asked for me to respond to his other question.

"..." I still didn't respond. As I looked up at Kazuma, I could tell he was angry, his eyes were even darker than usually His complexion was pailer too. He let out a sigh and walked towards me.

"W-what?" I asked in hesitation while being somewhat alert. He didn't answer, but he grabbed my wrist and harshly pulled me up, and began to walk. I stumbled, almost falling but I managed to stay up with one of my arms still filled with the papers and books.

"What room?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"4B but wh-" I was going to ask but he cut me off.

"That's all I needed to know so be quiet and quit annoying me." he retorted.

"..." _Annoying? THAT JERK! Okay Kazuma I know that I wanted to hurt you sometimes but calling me annoying now? I'm going to castrate you! _I hissed in my mind.

**In room 4B…**

Kazuma pushed me into the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Why did you go down there?" he asked in a cold manner.

"ouch….and none of your buisness," I retorted with a glare.

"You had a reason, so either I can just ask you questions with you answering me, or we can do this the hard way, which you won't enjoy….or maybe you would," he said with a smirk. I felted disgusted for some reason but I don't know why…I turned my head to the side before I was about to talk but I guess that Kazuma took that wrongly, and he walked over to me and literally pushed me the ground, while leaning over me, with both of his hands on each side of my body….trapping me.

"W-what the?" I screeched with my cheeks beginning to burn.

"I told you we could do this the hard way or the easy way you idiot! You decided to pick the hard way!" He yelled back.

"W-what? No I didn't you just randomly attacked me! I was going to tell you why but no you couldn't wait you Jerk! Now get off of me, you're so damn heavy!" I yell back.

"H-heavy? Says the one who eats ten tons a day," he said with a slight blush on his face from the embarrassment.

"Quit picking a fight!" I said in an angry tone.

"I'm not the once who started it! It was you for…" he paused. I pouted and grew angier.

"Oh what did I do?" I questioned him.

He took a deep breath and looked away while flatly saying, "YouranwayfrommeandIhadtosearchforyou," in a quit tone.

"Eh?" I asked in a confused tone because I couldn't make out what he said.

"Nothing," he said while rolling off me and leaning himself onto the bed behind him. I also say up and glared at him, with him giving his trademark smirk to me.

"Alright I'll tell you…..so just shut up and listen," I said while he nodded his head.

"Okay….well that town holds the first main civilization of magic user, and had the main root families ancestors originate from there. For instance one of the heirs wife came from one of the clans from there. Anyways I just wanted to look around the place until…..I came across a cemetery that had the ancestor from a man I despise….And apparently I ended up finding many thing related to how that man is like…." I said in a more mumbled tone.

I was expecting Kazuma to get angry at me, and call me an idiot, but his face looked worried...which confused me.

"Who is he?" he asked in a slightly pitched tone.

I sighed and started to explain, " His name is Bernhardt Rhodes, I found his ancestors grave and a necklace. But I also found out that his vile behavior must of been passed down," I said as I showed the picture with the grave, and I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and handed it to him to. He examined it at first, but then looked up at me.

"what did he do to you?" He asked.

"He….he um killed someone…..very important to me...right in front of me….and threatened to do something…." Kazuma's eyes widened as he heard what I said.

"Who did he kill? And what did he threaten to do?" He asked in a more worried manner.

"He um…..he killed my best friend Riku," I lied, "and threatened to kill people in my family that I'm really close to." Kazuma seemed to be agitated.

"Who's Riku?" he asked coldly, "I've never seen him before."

"Again he was my best friend that I met after leaving the clan….he pretty much was the person who let me live with him while I was alone over those years," I said flatly.

"Big deal he was just a friend….He's not as important as our family," he said with an angry look on his face. I snapped.

"Shut up what would you know! You never had to worry about not being good enough for your father, or anyone. You don't know and never would know how much of a good person he was!" I yelled at him.

Silence filled the room completely for about 3 minutes.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"I-it's fine…" I mumbled.

"I'm going to leave…...don't worry you don't have to worry I'll just tell Jugo that I couldn't find you," he said in a pained voice, "and you won't have to worry about seeing me again." He said as he walked towards the door.

_Leave? N-never see you again?_ I thought as he walked closer to the door. _I-I'll be alone again…...but that won't be that bad. It's not like I care….He's a jerk and I'm only here since Jugo wants me to. For that damn mission. _My eyes widen. _Wait! If I'm not here with him…..he might die_. The feeling of somebody dying because me made me feel horrible. Especially if it would be Kazuma. Kazuma reached the door and began to turn the door knob.

"No!" I yell as I run towards him. He turned his head towards my direction to see t=what happened, but I had already ran up to him and hugged him from behind tightly.

"A-aya-" I cut him off.

"No not again! I can't have someone else die because of me!" I yell in a more quiet tone.

Kazuma untangled my arms from around him, and turned towards me, and hugged me.

"I won't die baka," he said while laughing a little.

_W-what the hell? He's a freaking idiot….._

"Um….okay then….."

"But if you want to I can die…" He mumbled.

"No you freakin idiot!" I yelled in anger.

He let out a sigh and let go while picking up the books and paper. He then walked over to me, handing the papers to me. I take them, but he unexpectedly picks me up.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask while pouting.

"Awwwwwww Ayano don't be cute now...save that for later he said while winking. I blush causing my cheeks to flush.

"Hentai….." I mumble. he chuckles as he walks out of the motel and blasted off towards Tokyo.

**XD Please review for me, and I hope you guys did enjoy this chappy~! ouo Oh and what was in-scripted on the necklace was "I curse all of those who love" So I guess Bernhardt will be showing up soon to **_**mess**_** with Ayano. ono**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	11. What was that Kazuma?

**Oi minna~! Here is my next chappy of Ayano Kannagi Returns~! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Arigato Q3Q**

**Me: Hm…. Ka-zu-ma?**

**Kazuma: What do you want Miyoko?**

**Me: Ara Ara…. don't act so familiar with me! It's Miyoko-tan to you .**

**Kazuma: Awwwww….okay Miyoko-tan.**

**Me: Hehehe….**

**Ayano: …..**

**Me: What is it Ayano?**

**Ayano: Oh…. Miyoko-hime I just-**

**Me: H-hime?**

**Kazuma: **_**Chuckles.**_

**Ayano: Yes….?**

**Me: So I'm your sempai? **_**feels touched.**_

**Ayano: Um sure…**

**Me: Yesh~! /)/(\**

**Ayano: W-why are you so embarassed?**

**Me: Because I'm so happy! T^T**

**Kazuma: **_**Sighs **_**Well anyways… Miyoko-**_**tan**_ **doesn't own Kaze no stigma.**

**Me: **_**tch…...**_**I wish~!**

**Ayano: Please enjoy this moe moe chappy ^^**

**Kazuma: Heh how cute…..**

**Ayano: **_**Summons enraiha**_

**Me: Oh snap~ ships about to go down XD**

**Kazuma: **_**Sighs**_ **I can't help it that this is the way Ayano hits on me…..**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWW!**

**Ayano: o/o**

**Ayano's POV:**

The cold crisp air that once was a shivering feeling of cooling me off now threatened to freeze me whole. My limbs felt like they where to turn to stones any second now so I quickly snuggled into Kazuma's somewhat warm body. As I cuddled there in his arms with my ever so slightly pale ivory skin shimmering in the sun, I felt a sense of radiance overtake me.

I grappled Kazuma's dark grey leather jacket with my right hand as a signal that I was still awake, burying my head into his chest to hide my embarrassment. He let out a small and almost silent chuckle at the amusement that he must have gotten from watching me.

I ignored the thought of him doing that, and instead I laid in that position in his arms, feeling the overwhelming protection that he has projected around me. I took in a deep breath of his sweet crisp aroma which made me melt even more. Oh how I loved the smell of his cologne…...wait what?

Shades of beautiful dull pink rose colors flushed my cheeks, causing my face too began to burn again. I felt this feeling once before when I was with Kazuma, but this time is different. My heart began to pound. Like a never ending cycle of joy. Why was I acting this way? Was it because of Kazuma? D-do I like him?

_No….._

I looked up at Kazuma with the now fading blush on my face. He looked back down at me with a small but barely noticeable smile. I smile back at him without even realizing it.

_No way….d-do I…_

He begins to lower us slowly towards the demanding Earth that was below us, forcing it's harsh graze of gravity down upon us. I tighten my grip on Kazuma's jacket with my eyes shut, prepared for landing, but before I knew it….we reached the ground. Kazuma carefully let me down to where I could stand on my own.

_No…...don't put me down…_

A long sigh releases from my mouth, as i shuffle the books and documents around into my arms to where they can fit perfectly. Kazuma took the lead since after all….we were in the Kannagi compound.

I followed behind him, eagerly to await for him to say something…..but he didn't, so instead I just followed him while studying his body. I finally soon realized why Kazuma wore the clothes that he has….his muscles are hugged gently with them, showing off his slender yet toned body.

_Wow….he's so well built….._

I quickly shake my head in guilt for picturing Kazuma's body, but yet I didn't feel bad at the same time.

_Wait….Ayano….stop this I know he's kind of hot but still….wait don't call him hot baka!_

Just thinking about it made me go crazy, along with the creeping crimson blush, which threatened to devour my face. I quickly got it under control at the least.

_Damn it….h-he's my cousin so…_

I continue to follow Kazuma until he stops by a familiar doorway in the Kannagi household. not one of the house, but of a place where we would go to as children. The old training grounds.

_T-this place seems so…._

Kazuma faced towards me giving me a powerful yet piercing stare.

"Y-yes?" I asked in intensification.

"Ayano….I need to ask you something," he asked bluntly.

_but then again he's a second cousin so it shouldn't be wrong….._

"Y-yes," I asked in an even duller and plain voice.

"Do you have a-"

_W-what?_

_**Arigatou for reading. Yes I know it was short but I wanted to put more feeling into my writing so I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**~Miyoko-tan**_


	12. Date or Mission?

**Wows…...I didn't expect you guys to review so quickly so~~~~~~~**

**I'm going to make another chappy ^o^ **

**But then again, this one might be a little sadder…...or idk**

**Kazuma might…**

**Or Ayano might…..**

**Lalalala**

**XDDDD Well I'm not going to say so please enjoy ^^**

**Kazuma: Miyoko-tan….. Why did you cut me off in the last chapter?**

**Ayano: …..**

**Me: Because…..I felt like leaving a clip hanger…**

**Kazuma: Ba~ka….**

**Me: Hentai Mage!**

**Kazuma: Um….only to Ayano….**

**Ayano: KA-ZU-MA!**

**Kazuma: Oh Ayano...you're here….**

**Ayano: You freaking hentai! Of course I'm here!**

**Me: Dawwwww…**

**Kazuma: Ayano…. you didn't have to insult me….**

**Ayano: What ever!**

**Me: Anyways….**

**Kazuma: Hm…. Miyoko…**

**Me: **_**Gets agitated**_

**Kazuma: ?**

**Me: Disclaimer please? •◘•**

**Kazuma: Oh sure….**

**Me: **_**Waits….**_

**Kazuma: Miyoko-**_**chan **_**doesn't own Kaze no Stigma~!**

**Me: =o=**

**Ayano: But she wishes she does!**

**Me: **_**Pouts**_

**Ayano and Kazuma: Well lets begin the chappy shall we?**

**Me: whatevs**

**Ayano's POV:**

_W-what did he just say….?_

"K-kazuma…..what did you just ask?" I asked in a confused yet nervous voice.

"You heard me, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked in a normal tone.

"W-why would I have one….and why would you need to know?" I asked in defence.

"Because your….lying to me…" he said in a lower tone.

"N-no…...why would I be lying to you about something like that?" I said while clench my right arm behind my back so he could see. The aura around us became stronger as if he was growing angier. I looked up from the frosted yellowish grass from beneath me and turned my eyes towards Kazuma's face. As I surveyed his face in that mere second, I could see the hatred piercing in his eyes. I gasped uncontrollably and stepped back a bit to get away from the angered man that was right in front of me. He smirked at my nervousness and walked towards me even though this time he was walking faster than I was.

"Well Ayano… Do you even know who I am? Did you not expect me to look up information about you?" He asked me with his smirk growing bigger.

"W-what?! Yeah right…" I mumbled under my breath, but apparently he still heard me.

"Riku…" he slightly mumbled. At that instant my eyes widened from what he had said, that one name that I never wanted to hear about again because of what had happened.

"He was my friend…" I said in a pained tone.

"Was he really? Or was he your boyfriend? I know Ayano...you don't have to hide it from me, I know after all Riku was from a very high up clan, but he ran away from home and met a your red head girl with blazing red eyes. He began to see her around often so he began to talk to her. They became really close friends and even began to live together, but one day when he finally had the courage to confess his feelings to her. As ready as he was to take her refusion, he still asked her and she accepted. They then started off their relationship together, not even having a single fight in the 6 months that they were together. Although it was all going well, one day a man came to the household that they lived in and when the girl opened the door to answer, the man made it to where her body couldn't move. She fell and the man smirked at the poor defenceless girl in front of her, and when Riku her boyfriend came down….he-" he tried to carry it on but I stopped him.

"Enough!" I yelled. Kazuma stopped instantly, and a void of silence filled the air.

"So you were lying…" he mumbled silently again with his crimson eyes covered by his chocolate brown locks.

"Y-yes…..but that happened a long time ago….b-but how did you know?" I asked innocently with tears threatening to spring down my cheeks.

"That necklace…." He pointed to my chest were a necklace with a sapphire with a gloomy color sat in the shape of a heart. My eyes widened again.

_D-does Kazuma know him…?_

"How would that tell you anything…?" I asked again.

"B-because I knew Riku," he said as he turned away beginning to walk away towards the household.

_Eh? K-kazuma knew Riku? _

I quickly ran to him and began to follow him silently, not bringing the topic back up. Besides I didn't want to hear some old depressing news all over again, I had enough. Kazuma seemed to be more gentle than usual though...which seemed very different. He wasn't acting like a total pervert anymore, he was actually being quite nice. Well if you take out his anger moments that is.

**The Kannagi Household Main room:**

Kazuma told me to wait outside of Jugo's meeting room so that he could clear somethings up between me and the "ehem" Kannagi clan. As I wait outside the door, I lean my back against a pillow with my arms crossed right beneath my chest, my scarlet red hair cascades itself down my shoulders, and tumbles downwards every way it can go.

I get rude and disgusted sneers, glares, and stares from all of the clan members that pass by me. Until a little boy with beautiful blond hair and a glossy green pair of eyes walk by me. He pauses after doing so and stares at me in aw. He plasters a huge cute smile on his face and walks towards me.

"Ayano-nee!" he shouts in anticipation.

"Eh? Rin….is that you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He nods his head quickly and literally jumps on he, giving me a full out hug. I remembered when he use to do this, but now….he's way too big for this, after all he isn't that much shorter than me.

"Ara ara, Rin you've gotten q-quite big from the last time I saw you~!" I said with a smile. He nods his head and lets go of me while he swirls around to face the part of the hallway where he was heading to before.

"Yep I have, and Ayano-nee is still as kawaii as ever~! Well anyways, I got to go, see ya later Ayano-nee~!" He said as he walked down the long hallway soon disappearing from my sight. Heh that boy has grown up quite a lot since the last time I saw him.

I ended up finally being called into the meeting room, but with caution I quickly walked around a few officials. I sat down next to Kazuma and remained completely blank. Waiting for Jugo to respond, but he just sent the men out of the room leaving just Kazuma, Jugo, and me in there.

"It's great to have you back Ayano," He said with joy.

"Tch...yeah right…" I mumbled beneath my breath.

Jugo just ignored me and continued, "well I have a mission for the two of you."

Kazuma seemed interested and accepted, "sure why not."

"Whatever" I managed to mumble again. Jugo saw that we both seemed to agree and he started to tell us a breath description.

"I need you two do a investigation undercover at Mikawa Zezankyo were there seem to be disappearances occurring for unknown reason. Anyways to do this you two will go on a 'date' to get inside, and to survey the area. Now be aware of the fact that this restaurant is an entire 2 floors of the mall so don't destroy it," he said with a smile.

I blush from what Jugo said….'date'...

_D-date? M-me and K-kazuma….that would be nice….wait!nononononono…...not ever._

"I gladly accept Jugo, please be at ease, we'll get to the bottom of this," he said with a smirk.

_Eh?_

"Okay, good. Please be prepared by 7:00pm," Jugo said with a smile.

_Wait? what?_

"Oh Ayano you may go home now, goodbye~!" he said with a bigger smile and using his flames t teleport me into my apartment.

I fell down on the soft carpet with my eye twitching.

"What the hell! I had no say!" I said pouting. I look over at my clock which reads 4:43pm. _Damn…..might as well get ready…._

_**New chappy and I hope you guys enjoy…..owo**_

_**Arigatou for reading and please don't forget to review~!**_

_**~Miyoko-tan**_


	13. The Return of The Unwanted

**O-ohayo minna...**

**I kind of ya know...forgot my password for about 4 weeks...**

**So yeah...It kind of screwed me over, but I finally figured it out, and it's know written down on paper...and I did get one reply saying that I wrote on Quotez, yesh that is true...idk if I posted that up yet, but I have multiple stories other there plus quizzes...basically that's were I've been writing o~o**

**Well anyways~~~~**

**Kazuma: Tch... your such an idiot.**

**Me: T^T gomenasai!**

**Ayano: Ka-zu-ma! Quit being mean to Miyoko-san**

**Me: 'Senpai...is more like it' ;n;**

**Kazuma: Hn...fine**

**Ayano: Yosh, now lets get this chapter started Miyo-**

**Me: I WILL RIGHT AWAY BUT I GOT TO WARN YOU IT'S GOING TO BE SHORT!**

**Kazuma: hmmm. Kay.**

**Ayano: A-alright ouo**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Ayano: Miyoko-san doesn't own anything!**

**Ayano's POV:**

The frosty air beamed off my light ivory skin as I walked down the street lane. Beautiful shades of deep navy blues and purples peered throughout the sky above me, letting the crystal like stars to shine in their alluring beauty. The tall skyscrapers; which towered over me, built an extravagant aura around me. Giving me a sense of ease.

As my dark crimson eyes scowered the surroundings of mine, they finally locked onto a building that was unmistakable to miss. The Misubishi hotel, home of the Mikawa Zenzakyo. With a long sigh coming out of my light pink lips I made my way towards the building, twisting and turning my way through the crowd. As I reached the extravagant building, I finally began to search for my 'date' Kazuma, who should already be hear by now.

_Were is he?_ I thought to myself with annoyance.

_I can't believe that I...am waiting for that low life idiot...gosh it's so damn annoying! Can he ever be here on time?_ I screeched in my head, with a vein threatening to pop out of my fore head from my anger. With a slight 'hmph' I closed my beautiful crimson eyes, while crossing my arms over my chest.

_A-and to think I dressed up..._ Those thoughts continued to run through my head, causing me to feel a sense of sadness overtake me. I continued to look at the clock that was built into the hotel and counted on. Every minute no second...that I stood there waiting for Kazuma felt like a lifetime.

_K-kazuma..._I murmured to myself weakly while clenching my chest, feeling a slight pain piercing throughout it.

"Have you been waiting long princess?" said a familiar voice behind me. I knew it, but I didn't ant to admit it. Kazuma.

"No not at all," I muttered in a flat voice not even tempting to turn around to face Kazuma.

"...Well let's go in," he said with hesitation. I turned my head in his direction and slightly gasped in aw at him. His chocolate black hair remained still spiky, but in an elegant way. He wore a black suit with a midnight red tie that adored his body perfectly, making him looked toned and strong. His tan ivory skin brought out the shine in his light crimson eyes.

"-ano...Ayano?" Kazuma asked confusedly which brought me out of the trance. I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes out of nowhere. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my right arm, leading me into the building.

-Time skip-

"Do you have a reservation?" A man in a butler type clothing asked polity.

"Yes, we do," Kazuma said blandly. The man checked his list looking for the name 'Kazuma' and when he found it, he nodded and lead us to a table in the very back of the restaurant, seating us. As we looked through the menus, I noticed something off on the setting. Although this was a French type restaurant, there was a group that were Japanese, who looked as they were about to sing. Which seemed oddly unrealistic...well after all I've been to tons of french restaurants that never did that. I ignored it at first and returned my attention back to the menu and ordered, but I still felt strange.

_Wasurekaketa omoide ni_

_Akari ga tomoridasu_  
_Hotaru no you sore wa anata wo_  
_Itoshiku saseru no ne_

_Natsukashiki awai kaori_  
_Itsu made mune kogasu..._

_Yurari yurari mau hana kagari_  
_Aitai omoi todokete kudasai_  
_Chigau michi wo eranda keredo_  
_Ima mo kokoro ga yonde_ iru~

The woman began to sing...I felt somewhat tired...Like I wanted to fall asleep.

"Escuse me..." I muttered as I stood up and made my way to the women's bathroom. As I walked in I saw the vacant room with no since of life. With a short sigh I walked over to the mirror and saw my sleepy tired eyes, drooping down. I shook my head and splashed some water in my face, later wiping it off with a paper towel.

"My my my arn't we a beauty~" I heard a husky voice ring as I turned around violently with wide eyes.

"You!" I hissed.

"Hn?" he smirked, "what I can't see my favorite person of all times?" he said licking his lips which made me feel revolted.

"So your behind this..." I said with a piercing glare.

"Your? Oh my Ayano-chan...I feel so sad and shocked that you don't remember my name~" he said with a pout.

"Shut the hell up Berndhart!" I yelled.

**Cliffhanger! ouo Well that's all for know...but please do enjoy seeya~!**


	14. Time Won't Erase Us

_**Hidden companion**_

_**Phantom be still in my heart**_

_**Make me a promise that**_

_**Time won't erase us**_

_**That we were not lost from the start.**_

**Ello there all my lovely readers~ I am now back~!**

**Sorry, I have loads of homework every day from school, so I've been finishing it to help my grades.**

**This chappy is not attended to be long, but I hope you still enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Ayano's POV:**

I grinded my teeth with pure brute force. My eyes narrowed with a piercing glare, as my bangs added dark shadows to scour my face adding contrast. My scarlet red hair ruffled in messed up orders. I growled obnoxiously as I tightened my fist into tight round pale balls.

"Bernhardt, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed holding back the sensation to kill.

"Now, now Ayano~ That's not very nice. Where are your manners?" He asked in a teased tone as he leaned onto the bathroom stall door. His smirk seemed to grow as he surveyed me.

"Quit avoiding my question and talk you ratched being!" I shouted, furry began to take over me, releasing the anger that I've bottled up for so many long years.

"You're no fun, but that's what makes you more interesting~" He said as he licked his lips. He snaked his arms into a locked position across his chest.

"Old hag, what do, you want?" I questioned through my clenched jaw.

"Hm….I want to see you again my beautiful specimen. After all your terror and sadness makes me feel so tingly on the inside."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked with my eyes widening slightly as the remanence of him came back.

"...I'm not telling~" he teased.

" Tell. ." I demanded with a murderous tone.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint, I came here to get rid of the distraction in our game." He grinned.

_Who could he mean…...wait…..no…..does he mean…._

"If you so much as lay a hand on Kazuma or Ren, then I will watch you die slowly and have you beg for mercy as you crawl in parral!" I shouted as an evil decaying aura surrounded me. My fists tightened even more to where the top layer of my skin turned a bone chilling white. Bernhardt seemed very amused by my actions, but didn't comment until.

"Well too late for your little speech," he spoke as he walked towards me, "besides," he reached me and paused while leading his head towards my left shoulder. Lightly placing his mouth to my ear, "Your. to. late." he chuckled as he vanished. My eyes widened immediately as I began to hyperventilate.

_K-kazuma…!_

_**BAM!**_

I felt a sudden tremor like earth quake.

"Kazuma!" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom towards the explosion.

**ouo welps thats all for today but I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Now I'm fine

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**_

_Kazuma…._

_Please be safe….._

_After all….._

_Your not allowed to die….._

I thought to myself as I ran down the darkened hallway. Black ash began to sway throughout the darkened room as I made my way out of it. The hallway finally ended as I entered the dining room, which was now a mess.

I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hands. The once beautiful crystal chandeliers that were hanging upon the ceiling, were now shattered across the tiled floor. The floor of which they had fell on was covered in enormous mounds of debris, and even holes had formed from the clash. People laid on the ground unconscious…..while some were...dead. A few people seemed to have made it through the traumatic event, and were yelling trying to get help.

I gulped as I tried to fumble out words, but I couldn't. Tears began to form in my eyes as I started to run.

_Kazuma…._

I gritted my teeth together with pure brute force.

_Kazuma!_

A tear fell down my cheek as the world around me became blurry. I stopped in my tracks and plummeted down onto my knees. Feeling the ash cling to my torn up dress and to my shaking legs.

_Kazuma…...Kazuma...Kazuma!_ I yelled in my thoughts.

"K-kazuma….." I weakly mumbled in fear of not hearing a response.

I clenched my fist together to the point where my nails were digging into them. My mouth began to quiver as I tried to form the words. My eyes still filled with tears, threatened to spill out. My heartbeat grew rapidly, pounding out of my chest.

"Kazuma!" I yelled with more confidence, but still no response.

I stumbled back onto my feet quickly while shouting," Kazuma get up right now, or else I will kill you myself!" I huffed after my violent declaration to Kazuma.

"Now now princess that w-wasn't very nice," I heard a certain devious voice from behind me.

_Eh…_

I turned around quickly to see Kazuma barely standing with blood dripping down his forehead. He began to cough, but it was no surprise since the level of ash in here was miserable for anyone.

"Kazum-"" Oi, who's going to kill me?" He asked in an angry tone as he pulled on my pancake like cheek causing it to turn red.

"Gomenasai!" I yelped in pain, he then let go with a sigh.

"Now….since I am **not** dead, how about we turn our attention to….hm…. the building thats collapsing." He said with a smirk.

"Hai," I said with a smile.


	16. Twisted Tale Like Romeo and Juliet

**Ohayo Minna~**

**Please do enjoy this next chappy, and later I'll explain why I haven't updated in such a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma CX**

**Alrighty here we go~**

**Ayano's POV:**

"H-hai!" I slightly shouted as I stared into Kazuma's beautiful crimson orbs. His rustic pink lips formed into a gleaming smile that made me melt in aw.

'Hn...' I thought to myself as I placed my left hand upon my chest, feeling the quickening heartbeat. A light burning feeling began to rage upon my ivory cheeks, kind of like the feeling of the ballistic crimson flame.

'W-what is this feeling?' I asked myself as I looked down at the disgusting ashed covered floor.

"Ayano," a soft voice echoed through my head, "Ayano?" The voice repeated as it approached me more.

"Hn?!" I jumped as I realized Kazuma was fastly appearing closer to me, "Y-yes?" I asked as my cheeks began to burn more. In reply Kazuma smirked, and extended out his left hand. I stared at him with a weird expression, wondering what the hell he was doing.

'W-what the hell…' I thought to myself as I felt my eye slightly twitch in confusion. Kazuma in response titled his head to the side like a puppy, and I have to admit...it was cute as hell!

"A-ayano, we need to go," he reminded me.

"Tch, and leave everyone here to fend for themselves? How much of a wretched person are you?!" I asked in pure anger.

"No you baka, we're going

to stop this fire while saving everyone at the same time. I don't want to watch anyone die, so you're going to help me save this building from collapsing, understood?" he asked me at the end in a serious tone.

'K-kazuma...your s-so awesome...' I thought to myself as I switched my enchanted gaze from his gorgeous face, to his reached out hand. I outstretched my arm to meet his. As I hesitantly grabbed his hand, he gripped it, pulling me in gently, but it caused me to turn into his chest. Making a 'phmp' sound.

"Let's go princess~" he purred in my ear as he swayed his arm around my petite waist. I felt the same feeling as earlier, but what was it?

'W-why am I feeling this way?' I sighed.

As Kazuma used his magic to force up into the air, he also used it to carry everyone out of the building with us. He guided them towards a building around 100 yards away, placing them upon the roof. The cold air blasted my skin in surprise, causing me to shiver from the feeling of ice pricalling my skin.

'So much wind...'

"Ayano are you ready?" Kazuma asked. I turned around to face him as my eyes immediately widened. His once vibrant crimson orbs had specks of crystal azure blues.

'I-is this part of Kazuma's power?'

"Ayano, I want you to burn the top layer of this building off, or else it will collapse, causing the whole building to diminish," he said.

"H-hai!" I raised my voice as I placed a smile upon my rosy lips. He nodded with that smirk of his. I nudged him to let go of me. He did as I wished, and I began to fall.

I was at about 170 ft from the top of the building, so I guess I can do this. I intertwined my fingers and held them to my chest. My body glided in the air, as my body leaned towards the building a bit. My legs bent in a bit as my scarlet red hair flew towards the midnight blue sky.

'120 ft' I muttered to myself as I summoned a beautiful orange flame.

'90 ft' I closed my eyes causing the world to be blank, all I could see was my spirit gliding around.

'60 ft...damn it...' I concentrated more as I felt the flame surrounding me heating up more, "crimson flame!"

'45 ft, not enough power...I-I need...' power flowed through my body as I felt a soft, yet vibrant flame surround me.

'30 ft' I gritted my teeth together in fear. 'I need more power! Why? Why wont it work?!' I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. 'I-I can't fail! If I do, then innocent people will die...just like Riku, a-and I don't want that!' My anger incubated into a new level, causing it to boil through my body.

'WORK!' A new feeling surfaced through me as I forced my eyes open quickly.

'10 ft' turquoise flames surrounded my body as I came closer to the sky scraper. 'g-gods flame...' As I neared closer I blasted the top of the building with the flame.

The whole top of the skyscraper turned into ash in a matter of seconds, causing a colossal cloud of dust to poof out. I continued to fall, but with my back towards the ground 100's of feet below me, and my chest facing the sky.

'I did it..'

I closed my eyes for about 5 seconds before feeling a weight holding me up. I opened them to see Kazuma holding me bridal style.

"Good job Ayano," he said as he pecked my forehead with his soft lips. At that moment I felt something tingling inside of my chest. Like a beautiful yet tragic aura from Romeo and Juliet. But instead of the tedious anger and hatred, there as a light crispy feeling; such as fire.

'W-what is this warmth?' I thought to myself.

**Two hours later…**

As I finished getting out of those now ruined clothes, and the shower. I ravaged through my dresser, only to find the same pink pajamas of mine. With a light sigh I slipped them on and trudged over to my bed.

I gladly flopped onto it, with my wet hair springing everywhere.

"What...a...long...night," I muttered as I placed my arm over my eyes, but placing my other hand clenched over my chest.

'You want to protect everyone hn? What a hopeless dream,' I thought to myself as my lips began to quiver. 'After all, I already proved that what you just said was impossible Kazuma.'

**Thank you so very much for reading my story up to now, and I am very sorry for the lateeeeeeeeee update. I tried to update multiple times, but it kept on having these weird graphic things on it that made it completely un-presentable.**

**Sooo pretty much it was impossible to read.**

**So gomenasai, please don't hate me. Besides I also Just got over a bad case of the flu, and my finals just ended last week.**

**Arigatou and I hoped you enjoyed this chappy~! .**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\**

**\**

**/**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Review please!**


	17. Breakfast With a Cup of Hatred?

**Ohayou Minna, sorry that I haven't been updating that much, but I do plan on updating more often. Also I'm going to intertwine the actual Kaze no stigma story into this one, but with only a couple of the arks.**

**Well anyways I hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing! ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~**

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

"_I don't want to look you in the eyes you might call me away~"_

'...'

"_I don't want to give you a chance to make me stay~"_

'...'

"_And my hardest part of this is, I know my way back I don't want to go~"_

'Shut up..' I thought to myself as my eyes slightly opened.

"_And let you see all that has become of me~"_

'Will you just shut up?' I groaned still trying to sleep.

"_I should've know, I should've know, I didn't have a chance. How~" ((Caught in the Grey ~Icon for Hire))_

"Just shut up already!" I shouted as I slammed my fist onto the petite alarm clock, causing it to immediately turn the music off. I slightly huffed as I lazily sat there, still trying to open my narrowing eyes. '_Why did I set my alarm to 6: 30 am after last night?_' I thought to myself, remembering the exhausting role of taking down the top of that building.

'_I guess I can go back to...' _

_**Buzz!**_

"Great what now?" I asked as I looked over to my vibrating phone. I adjusted my foggy eyes to read the screen revealing the unforgetting name. '_Kannagi'_

'_Great, what does he want now?'_ I thought to myself as I picked up the phone answering it with a hint of anger. "Hello?"

"Yes, Ayano would you mind coming down to the Kannagi Residence for a morning breakfast gathering? Everyone is excited to meet you." Jugo said in a persuasive tone.

"Well father I would just love to~! After all, all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins must me dying to see me! Hey they might even give me the liberty as being there honorary target for training practice!" I sarcastically responded.

"Ayano can you please come?" He asked with a small sigh.

"Hn? How about...no," I retorted in annoyance.

"Well...will you come if I, let's just say; pay you?" he asked in a slightly pitch tone. 'Woah, that was weird.'

"..Keep talking," I said with a hint of interest.

"Be here by 7:30 am and a nice 1,000 dollars in a bundle with be handed to you,"

"Fine I'll be there," I said with little to no hesitation.

"See ya soon Ayano-" I pressed end before he could finished and began to get ready.

OOO3OOOO3OOO

**At the Kannagi Residence:**

I stood outside the main dining hall of the Kannagi's Main Mansion ignoring the stares that a few of my 'cousins' gave to me. With a short sigh I closed my crimson eyes and pushed the door open; allowing a flood of murmurs to fill my ears.

"Ayano, you've finally came," A familiar voice chirped as I stood there. I slightly opened my right eye to reveal my father grinning at me.

"Yeah," I groaned as the room turned quite.

"Well everyone, this is my lovely daughter Ayano, she's here to protect Kazuma for the remained of her stay." Jugo explained as the other Kannagi's slightly glared at me.

"You mean ex-daughter," I hissed as I walked over to an open seat in between Kazuma and Ren.

"Ayano-chan!" Ren slightly chirped as he grabbed my hand, forcefully pulling me down to be seated. _Since when has Ren ever called me Ayano-chan, he normally says Ayano-nee…._

"I've missed you so-much~" he purred as he leaped into my lap slightly, causing me to almost fall backwards.

"I missed you to," I smiled as I patted his head. _But I don't miss you sitting on my lap._ I thought to myself as a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Whats so funny Ayano-chan?" Ren asked with a blank face.

"It's nothing," I stated as I petted his head.

"Oh but it is something, why else would the great Ayano laugh?" A familiar **irritating** voice purred.

"Oh? And what would the Ass next to me know what makes me laugh?" I asked with a smirk as I turned my head to face his. Unfortunately that was a terrible idea seeing how his face was only a few inches away from mine.

"Trust me, I **would** know~" he leaned in slightly closer as his lips began to curl into a smirk. My cheek began to slowly heat up, aka I must have been blushing. He leaned in a bit closer, allowing only a few centimeters of room distancing our lips. "After all I could easily make you laugh or do other things," he chuckled as I felt the air exhaling from him mouth.

"Why you-" I almost cussed before Ren interrupted. "No Kazuma-nii, Ayano-chan is mine!" he pouted as he accidentally slammed his palm into Kazuma's once confused face. I immediately began to laugh as I hugged Ren closer. "Ren I know am in love with you," I said in a joking manner as I kissed his forehead. Ren's cheek turned from their pale translucent shade, into a furious red explosion.

"Ren, you littl-" Kazuma almost finished as he sat up in annoyance. "Your right Kazuma **you** can make me laugh," I smirked as he rolled his eyes. He finally sat back down on his spot and began to eat.

"You really are annoying," Kazuma grumbled as he took a bite of his onigiri. "Hn?" I groaned as Ren crawled out of my lap.

"You heard m-" "Oi Kazuma, your blocking my view," I hissed as I looked over to see a girl clad in a beautiful lavender kimono. She bowed slightly before she finally returned back to a sitting position. A horrid fake smile appeared on her face, as he bloody crimson eyes pierced into mine, but not in a way that was noticeable to others.

"Your Ogami's daughter?" I asked with the slightest confusion.

"Yes and Takeya's sister," she said with a closed eyed smile. "I would also like to thank you for your services to the Kannagi family, so I will take care of your every need. So feel free to ask for anything." ((I skipped the first ark but blah blah blah, Takeya died while Ayano was around so Misao thinks she helped… idk XD))

"Anything huh?" I asked as I walked over to her, sitting down in front of the smaller girl.

"I'll do anything that you want~" She smirked darkly at me, realizing that nobody could see her facial expressions besides me.

"Misao don't degrade yourself for the little princess next to you," Kazuma mussed as I felt a smirk appearing on his lips. "It's nice to know your opinion about me Prince," I hissed back at him with a heated glare.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to be so protective of me. I'm offering myself to Ayano as a way to pay back for her giving me revenge for the death of my poor, late Nii-sama." She said with a gentle smile.

"You do know that the princess was paid to do that? It wasn't because she wanted to." Kazuma glared ever so slightly at the two of us.

"Heh," I mumbled with a small smirk appearing on my lips. "If I was you Misao I wouldn't thank me. After all it really doesn't make much sense for you to do so. I was **responsible** for you poor brother's death~"

I slowly stood up as I stared into Kazuma's widened eyes. "After all Misao, if I haven't of knocked him out he wouldn't of died," I continued as I swiftly turned around to see her narrowing eyes filled with hatred. "But then again even without being wounded, he stood no chance~" Misao's body began to shake, a sound of weeping began to form in the back of her throat.

"Anyways, you can blame me if you wish to and if it makes you feel any better. Then you can use that pretty little knife that you have in your sleeve." And with that Misao quickly stood up, ejecting the small knife out of her kimono's sleeve, and charged at me. Anger radiating off of her.

"Ayano-chan!" Ren yelped as the blade slid between my arm and chest. "Hn?" I asked as I felt a small pain pinching the side of my arm. _Woops, too careless of me~ _I thought to myself as Misao pulled the blade back and aimed it at my chest. Thrusting the blade towards me. Sadly for her I caught her wrist before she could impale me.

"You know, I'm surprised, you actually got me!" I gestured to my know wounded arm.

"Ayano," Jugo asked as I turned my attention to him, "If you're not willing to apply an immediate punishment on Misao, then it become necessary for us to apply the appropriate punishment for her. Masayuki, as Misao's father, do you approve?"

"Yes, as an immediate part of the Kannagi family, Misao was take full responsibility over her actions."

"Your over reacting," I hissed as he sent a fierce glare towards me.

"Over reacting? Ayano how stupid are yo-" Kazuma almost finished before I cut him off, "After all she didn't kill me. Nor could she even if she tried."

"Well if you wish not to place charges then I still do have the authority to sentence her to a punishment, but it will be degraded in it's sheer volume." I nodded after Jugo's response while turning to face the door. ((which so happens to be were Ren and Kazuma are owo))

"It's not fair! Why did it happen to him, but not you? Takeya didn't deserve this! Why did he have to die?!" Misao shouted at me.

"You want to know why? Because he's weak." I deadpanned as Ren's eye twitched.

"Ayano thats some sick humor coming from the girl who was weak when she was younger." He smirked as I looked over at him with blank stare. "Are you done? Because I am," I snarled as I walked towards Ren at patted his head. "Au revoir~" I hummed as I began to walk out of the room.

* * *

**Heyo, So that was difficult to right and it was only get more difficult thanks to my stupidity XD. Anywho thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. **

**High school is a jerk and I had to write 5 million essays, also this one that's going to be entered into a contest. (Any Rand's Anthem, which is a marvelous book!) Anywho thank you and please review.**

**PS: Ren is not going to be paired with Ayano in any way…..sorry if it looked like that. (unless if you want me to add in a few scenes but then again that will be up to you guys~ Ciao~**


	18. Why Do you Always Have to Surprise Me?

**Ohayou minna~ Welps I've finally felt like updating so I do hope you enjoy.**

**Warning….this will be a short chappy, but after all most of my chapters are short so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma.**

* * *

"_Ayano, that's some sick humor coming from the girl who was once weak when she was younger," he smirked as I looked over at him with a blank stare. "Are you done? Because I am," I snarled as I walked over to Ren patting his head. "Au revoir~" I hummed as I walked out of the room._

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

"Wow look at her face, she's definitely in a pissy mood today now isn't she Nanase?" Yukari whispered to the bluenette next to her. "I know right? She didn't even wait a second before nearly castrating that poor poor man!" Nanase squealed.

"Are you two seriously talking about me?" I hissed as I tilted my head to the side, allowing me to see them. "Come on Ayano~ Fess up! There's something going on between you and a guy isn't there?" Yukari purred as she lightly skipped towards me.

"Are you two really that stupid? W-why would I like someone, that doesn't make any sense!" I slightly shouted as I turned around completely to face the two.

"Sure~" Nanase murmured with a smirk as I glared at her.

"It's no big deal Ayano, you can tell us""So what is he like?" Nanase asked before cutting off Yukari.

"You wanna know?" I asked as they nodded their heads, "He's a freaking jerk who can go burn in hell!" I shouted in anger as they stepped back from the intensity.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little princess?" A husky voice sang from the side of me. "Why must you always make a scene?" I slowly turned my head to face that annoying jerks face.

"T-the hell..are...you doing here?" I gestured as a small blush faded across my cheeks.

"Hey Nanase do you think that he's the jerk?" Yukari asked Nanase as she gave her a short nod.

"Poor little Ayano, you really should know where you are, after all it would be a shame if you taken by some pediphile."

"Pe-pedo..phile? I asked as I looked down the darkened alley way, there were some neonic lights that blared with hearts and romantic symbols. Wait….Don't tell me.

"Ka-zu-ma! What the hell were you doing in a love hotel?" I shouted as he chuckled slightly.

"Kazuma? She she one of your little girlfriends or something?" A older women with flashy blonde hair and mesmerizing purple eyes asked. I glared at her as she began to push her chest against him. '_You little Bit-_'

"No, she's just a cousin of min-"

"Ex-cousin!" I shouted in annoyance."Is that so? Then why is she so angry?" Kirika, the woman, asked. '_Because your annoying the hell out of me, that's why!' _

"Hn? Maybe she was just born that was," Kazuma continued with that idiotic smirk.

"What the hell did you just say?" I snarled as I walked over to him, grabbing his collar and pulling him so our faces are leveled. "Nothing~" '_When I'm done with you Kazuma, you will be so~ dead!' _I thought to myself as I let go of his collar.

"A-ayano we should g-go," Yukari mumbled with a shaky tone. "Why?" I asked turning my attention back to her as she looked around seeing other 'men' staring at us.

"O-oh," I grumbled as I walked towards them.

"Oh, and Kazum-a" I turned around only to see that he was no longer there.

* * *

_**Le time Skip~**_

The rain began to fall as the sky darkened to a saddened grey. 'Why am I even doing this?' I thought to myself as I followed the notorious cousin..wait I mean ex-cousin. He seemed to be waiting for someone, but who could it be? After all in this..disgusting place, who would dare show themselves?

As I hid behind a bush, I noticed that Kazuma was staring at the region where I was now at. '_Does he know I'm here. No. Impossible, I made sure to hide my aura from him, he couldn't be able to..'_

"Ayano, quite hiding and come out, stocking people isn't a good thing to do," I stand corrected. I slowly stood up, glaring at Kazuma with all of my might.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked in a vicious tone.

"What are you doing here?' Kazuma mimicked with a smirk growing on his lips.

"I asked you first," I deadpanned as I looked at his hand, which was holding a phone.

"Just waiting for someone," "And who would that be?"

"..."

"..."

"Kazuma?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"You know her" He answered with a monochrome tone.

"So it's a _her_? Really you are a perverted jerk," I hissed as my eyebrows knitted.

"Woah there princess, it's not what it looks like," he said as he walked closer to me, "It's just a...meeting."

"Oh yeah, it such a meeting," I retorted as I crossed my arms.

"No Ayano, thats all it is," he said with a smile. Wait...a smile?

"H-hn?" I mumbled as I puffed my cheeks out. Kazuma let out a small chuckle as he ruffled my scarlet lock. Which, surprise, made me blush.

"Really Ayano, you should think of me in that sort of wa-"

"Kazuma-kun" A familiar venomous tone purred from behind me. '_Wait it couldn't be'_ I thought as

I turned around to see the disgrace whom attacked me not to long ago.

"Well if it isn't Ayno-sama," She said with a closed mouth smile.

"Misao," I in return faked a smile, "It's so great to see you!" I finished with a deadly glare.

* * *

**Sowwy, I pratically made this in a hour so it's not that good, but I did want to update sho here it is. Thank you so very much for reading, and I would very much appreciate if you were to comment.**

**Also sorry for the cliffhanger, apparently I love to torture you guys. Wow that sounded sadistic….**

**Anyways please review, and until next time Ciao~**


	19. You can Hate me as Much as You Like

**Heyo Minna, I finally am able to update, but I might start going faster instead of a slower story….Or maybe not XP**

**All in all I've been reading some other fanfictions and to be honest. I've been blown away on almost every single one of them.**

**Also, I do enjoy constructive criticism, but when it involves purple and beige pros. Well I honestly don't care nor will I try to understand...so….Haters gonna hate while potatoes gonna potate.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing, and for liking my story. You guys just make me want to squeeze you to death! JK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma…..T^T**

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

I coughed violently as a moist warm liquid began to seep down my shoulder. "Misao, w-what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed as I painfully grabbed my wounded shoulder.

"Sorry Ayano-sama, it seems that you have lost," she hummed as her grip tightened on the small technological device...aka a cell phone, "I'm not going to wait all day, shoot!"

My eyes widened as I heard a familiar sound shreek through my ears. '_Is this really..'_ I thought to myself before I felt a familiar energy blast in front of me, stopping the bullet in it's tracks.

"Now Misao, you must not attack someone like that, it's quite unfair." Kazuma mussed with that very annoying smirk. Misao clenched her fist as her teeth grinded together.

"No, it's not!" she yelped as I glared at her.

"Really? Can you hear yourself right now? What happened to you Misao? Did I do something so terribly wrong that you've changed into this evil being?" I snarled in anger as her eyes began to water.

"What would you know?" she mumbled as I felt a droplet of water peck the top of my forehead.

"M-misa-"

"What would you know? You're not the one who lost her precious brother! How could you let him die? How?!" She questioned as she began to run off.

I stood there stunned at her questions that pounded through my head, screaming with an unbearable tone, just trying to find answers. I placed my free hand on my temple, pressing down to relieve the throbbing sensation that was concurring right now. "Dammit.." I muttered as I felt not one but multiple droplets of water grazing down my skin. "Dammit!" I yelped in self anger as my jaw clenched causing a very un-feminine sound to rumble between my pursed lips.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

* * *

I shuffled up the exhausting flight of stairs with Ren whom seemed to have magically showed up while I was running after Misao. '_Freaken stalker much?'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head in annoyance. '_No Ayano, not now. Focus on Misao and nobody else, you must stop her before she ends up hurting __**herself**__,'_ I thought as I appeared over the siding of the roof. Glaring at the short haired girl who was facing the clouded sky away from me.

"Just give up already Misao, you're not strong enough to deal with the likes of me. After all you can't escape me," I murmured with a menacing tone.

"I haven't done anything wrong, yet you're chasing after me like I'm some kind of criminal!" Misao slightly shouted as her fist tightened a bit from their already ball like form. "Now leave me alone Ayano-sama!" She mused as her body turned to face me. As her sentence finished I felt that idiotic hentai's aura approaching, '_Well, well, well, pretty boy is coming after all,'_

"Don't even try to play dumb, after all it's not cute~" I hummed as I stepped forward in a skip like manner, "I was there Misao. You know what you've done?" I asked tilting my head slightly as I continued to approach the girl. "And what did I do?" She asked with a heated glare.

"You attacked me, also know as a very important ally to the kannagi clan. How stupid do you think it was for you to do such a thing?" I asked.

"I will not be blamed for something that I never caused!" She yelped as she placed her hands together, ready to summon her fire spirits. '_What an idiot...'_ I thought before realizing the Kazuma had already placed himself next to me, commenting in place of my own. " As the next head of the Kannagi family, I order you to stop with you violent actions and to turn yourself in." And with that Misao snapped.

I vibrant golden amber flame appeared in the gaping center of her hands, showing her anger as she glared directly at me. "It seems that I'll just take care of an issue that the rest of the family was too scared to do," she hissed as the flame became bigger.

"Well then, I'm afraid that I'll just have to stop you then. It's too bad, I really don't want to hurt you," I sighed as a bright crimson flame surrounded my body. Misao immediately stammered back from the massive blast of fire that had erupted around me, pouring a dangerously hot heat towards her.

"Seriously Princess, Misao, it's not nice to play with fire when they're guest around." Kazuma mussed as her pulled on my wounded shoulder; forcing me to trudge towards him from the pain.

"Seriously I have this under control so shut up and stand back idiot," I hissed as his smirk grew wider.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll beat the livin' hell out of you as well," I retorted.

"Arn't you taking this a bit too far?"

"Wow Kazuma wow. No I am not, at first I minded my own buisness, but once she gave off a menacing aura towards the next head of the Kannagi family, it then became my problem." I spat in anger as he just continued to stare at me (Also her flames had dissipated already.)

"No, I'll take care of it," He said as the air pressure began to drop. '_You're not going to honestly hit her with your wind magic are you?'_

"Don't you realize that Misao is apart of the Kannagi family and her actions affect the way that we look? I cannot have my family be shamed by her action Ayano. Understand?" He asked as he stared directly at me. "Nope, I guess I'm too idiotic to understand that~" I hummed as I glided over to Misao, holding out the small bag that she dropped back at the, ehem shoot out. (Yeah she had it the whole time =~=)

"Now stay out of **my** business Kazuma," I hissed as I grasped her hand, placing her small purse on her hand, which of course led to her eyes widening.

"Ayano can you hear yourself?! She just tried to kill you and your-" "And I don't care so leave it alone," I shot back while cutting him off.

"And why should I?" He asked in an angered voice, "Because she couldn't hurt me by herself even if she tried~" I hummed as a smirk appeared on my small lips. At that I heard a familiar sound of metal hitting cement, so I turned around. Only to feel a ravishing flame pounding towards my chest. "Well arn't you determined?" I chuckled at the nice warm feeling. '_Doesn't she know that flames at that pathetic level do not effect me in anyway?'_

"Stop it Misao it's pointless!" Ren shouted from behind Kazuma.

"How could you? It's all your fault, it's not fair!" she continued to slam her fists of fire into my chest. '_Okay she's kind of hurting my boobs at this point...Well at least she can punch decently!'_

"Why did you kill my brother! You killed him! This is all of your fault! You took him from me! Y-you killed my precious Takeya…" her voice began to pitch as tears sprang down her face. "He was the only person who cared about me and yet you killed him! I only loved him but you killed him! Why did you do that? Why did you have to take him away from me you bastard!"

* * *

**Misaou's Pov...flash back…**

* * *

'_You must learn to be strong for me Misao,' big brother said as he placed his hand upon my shoulder. "I must be insured that you'll be able to take care of yourself,' he said with a saddened smile. My eyes slightly widened before I plastered a smile in place of my worried expression._

'_But why big brother? You're here to protect me from all of the evil beings. You'll always protect me right?' I asked as he smiled back. I hope that you're right._

_**Timeskip….**_

'_Big brother?' I mumbled as my eyes widened at the news. 'No that can't be true he said he would protect me.. t-that he would be alright!' I yelped as I glared at my father whom seemed un amused._

'_Misao, you were wrong as well as himself. He was too weak to protect himself. How pathetic.' My father added as my lips quivered. This isn't fair! Takeya shouldn't have died! 'Then again they say it was Ayano who cause this to happen,' my eyes immediately darkened from the name of my old childhood friend. H-how could she...That bitch she must pay for what she did to Big brother! It's not fair!_

* * *

**End of flashback and back to Ayano's POV:**

* * *

She continued to slam her fist into my body as rain threatened to fall down like earlier, but only this time drops scattered everywhere. I turned my attention back to Misao whom seemed to be slowing down from exhaustion of using too much of her power. She finally gave away falling down to the cold cement below us, but I caught her before she crashed down. Quickly she swatted my hand away which took me back a bit. She quickly began to break down as her silent sob erupted into a more uncandy like sound. Kazuma walked over to the both of us while staring at me as I guestard him to give me his jacket. He nodded as he took off his black leather jacket, handing it to me as I draped it other her shoulders. Only to see it in the next second on the soaked floor next to her.

"I'll never forgive you Ayano-sama, never...and I'll do anything it takes to watch you suffer a gruesome death such as he himself faced!" she growled as her bloodshot eyes stabbed into my crimson orbs.

"Do whatever you wish," I said in a saddened tone as I picked up Kazuma's jacked and placed it gently on his shoulder. Only to leave him behind. "W-ait up Ayano!" Ren shouted as Kazuma followed behind me as I stepped down the annoyingly long flight of stairs. I looked at Misao for one last glance before extending out of sight. '_Misao I'm sorry that you're suffering like this. But I will not allow you to hurt the Kannagi family in anyway.'_

* * *

**Thank you so very much for reading, and I do hope that you enjoy this chappy.**

**Also I do very much appreciate you guys for following, favoring, and reviewing my story!**

**Annnnd please do leave a review, and until next time….**

**Au revoir~ **

**~Miyoko-tan.**


	20. New guy and Aya-koi?

**Hello minna! How are you guys? I know I'm doing great even though I do wish to not have 90 TEST IN ONE WEEK!**

**Any who~ here is the new chappy for …...the next chappy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma.**

**Oh and merci beaucoup for reading~!**

* * *

_**Last time~~~~**_

"_Do whatever you wish," I said in a saddened tone as I picked up Kazuma's jacked and placed it gently on his shoulder. Only to leave him behind. "W-ait up Ayano!" Ren shouted as Kazuma followed behind me as I stepped down the annoyingly long flight of stairs. I looked at Misao for one last glance before extending out of sight. _'_**Misao I'm sorry that you're suffering like this. But I will not allow you to hurt the Kannagi family in anyway.'**_

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

'_Why?' _I wondered as I walked down the hallway. '_Why?'_ I thought harder as I twisted my body forcefully around, heading towards my living room. '_Why?!' _I mentally screamed as I grasped my head with both of my hands. '_Why is this pissing me off so much?'_

I slammed my body into the velvet couch cushions, allowing my body to sink into the darkening abysse. Laying there, I let out a short hum of annoyance, glaring at the wall in front of me.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

* * *

"_Oi, Ayano are you just going to let her be? How idiotic are you?" Kazuma asked while grasping my shoulder causing me to stop almost immediately. "One I'm not stupid __**baka**_ _and two, I let her go because she isn't causing __**your**_ _little family any harm." I retorted with a darkening aura surrounding me._

"_**But**__, she's threatening to kill you, idiot. And that by itself is enough of a threat." Kazuma snapped back while tightening his grip on my now pained shoulder._

"_And that by itself, is none of your buisness little prince," I hissed as I slapped away his hand. He stared at me for a few good seconds before placing his hand back to his side. His face now showing anger and sadness. 'Great now I feel terrible' I thought to myself as a frown found it's way on my face._

_I quickly turned the opposing way from him while murmuring a small sentence, "Gomenasai…"_

* * *

_**End of Flashback….**_

* * *

I placed my right arm over my exposed face, trying to fade into the darkness of my own mind. Well then again, that was until I heard an unsettling slamming noise coming from the glass window like door facing me. I squinted my eyes slightly to make out the body, but sadly the mist that surrounded Tokyo wouldn't allow me to make out its figure. With one heavy sigh, I placed my arm over my shadowed face murmuring, "Who is it?" in a bored tone.

"Well well, is aya-koi sad?" an unknown yet familiar voice called out. Wait familiar?

"First off; who ever the hell you are better get off of my back deck before I burn you to death. And second off, nobody calls me Aya-koi without being massacred." (Yes….he would be killed repetitively…) I threatened in with a deadly tone.

"Awww...but Ayao-koi never cared when I called 'her' that~!" he purred. Wait now that I think about it, his voice does sound familiar.

And with that I clumsily hopped off of my couch, wobbling over to the sliding glass doors.

"Get in before I change my mind Izumi, or should I say Izu-chan~?" I taunted as he walked into my living room.

"Now now Aya-koi, it's not nice to give men nicknames that refuse to then as a girl," he teased as his pure gold-like eyes pierced into mine.

"Ahhh, but then again you shouldn't give women names that are so embarrassing," I pouted as I walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it's soft cushions. He shrugged before carefully sitting on the coffee table next to me.

" 'Tis true," he purred while turning his head to face me. I glanced over at him, noticing his corse raven black hair swaying over his eyes, barely allowing others to see a glimpse at the rare sight.

"So why are you here?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my kawaii little Aya-koi?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Cut the act Izumi, tell me why you're really here," I hissed as his eyes darkened a bit.

"Hn...no fun, fine I guess I can tell you." He deadpanned revealing his true nature. "I'm hear to to get rid of a certain someone."

"And who is that someone?"

"A man you should know."

"And this man I presume had long silver like hair?"

"Oh, of all the people I could be talking about, you always figure out who they are Aya-koi," he mused before letting out a small chuckle. I glared at him before beginning to continue.

"And where in the hell is h-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I quickly fixed my glare from the blackette, to the wooden door. '_Who the hell could be..'_ I thought to myself before lunging off the couch once again, walking to the door. Even after that one knock, the idiot decided to continue knocking, for some reason believing that I didn't hear him...or her.

"What?" I hissed opening the door to reveal a certain prince.

"Hn?" he smirked while tilting his head slightly. '_Great another idiot to add,'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. Without notice he walked into my apartment looking around. Wait…

'_Apartment...plus Kazuma...then me half dressed...and a man who Kazuma doesn't know...equals….SHIT!' _

"Oi, where do you think you're going?!" I screeched as I pulled the back of his collar, preventing him from going into the living room.

"Wha? Oh, does the little princess want the prince's attention?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. '_Oh...this guy has some balls'_ I thought to myself before smacking him on the back of his head.

"You wish!" I hissed as a small blush furried onto my cheeks. The same annoying smirk made it's way upon his face, while a hand snaked around my waist. "We can play a bit before getting down to business, ya' know~" He purred with a raspy voice before setting his nose into the bridge of my neck.

'_Scratch that….he had a ton of balls' _

"Aya-koi what's going on other there?" A smooth voice called out, not so far away from us. '_Crap, if Izu-chan finds us then it will be the end of me!' _I thought as I tried to push away from Kazuma, but sadly it was futile.

"Ayo-koi what are yo-" Izuma was about to ask before he stopped. Examining the scene that was appearing in front of him.

"Who" Kazuma started.

"Are…" Izumu instead took over with the sentence before they both finished.

"You."

"He hehe he….Prince..er...I mean Kazuma this is Izumi-kun...and Izu-chan this is Prince.." I mumbled awkwardly before ruthlessly pushing Kazuma away from me.

The sad part of all of this was...they seemed to have ignored me.

"Ayo-koi who is this **idiotic** person here?" Izumi asked with a pissed off tone.

"Yeah Ayano, who is this **pervert**?" Kazuma asked as they both looked straight at me. I let out a short sigh seeing how the elongated their insults.

"I just told you, you idiots." I groaned before looking back over at Kazuma, "Now why the hell are you here? Did Jugo want something?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Hn...princess..I think we should talk..in private," he said while grasping my arm, heading towards my bedroom.

'_Oh how lucky am I?'_

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I do hope you guys like this chapter...and yeah..sorry for it being short.**


	21. Tears are normalright?

**Hey, I decided to update once again so I do hope you enjoy….Oh and Izumi-chan is mine XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow Kaze no Stigma…**

**If you haven't noticed after all, my story is like the opposite of the original.**

* * *

_During last chapter_

* * *

_The sad part of all of this was...they seemed to have ignored me._

"_Ayo-koi who is this __**idiotic**_ _person here?" Izumi asked with a pissed off tone._

"_Yeah Ayano, who is this __**pervert**__?" Kazuma asked as they both looked straight at me. I let out a short sigh seeing how the elongated their insults._

"_I just told you, you idiots." I groaned before looking back over at Kazuma, "Now why the hell are you here? Did Jugo want something?" I asked with an annoyed tone._

"_Hn...princess..I think we should talk..in private," he said while grasping my arm, heading towards my bedroom._

'_Oh how lucky am I?'_

* * *

_And Now_

* * *

Kazuma continued to drag me forcefully into my bedroom. Sadly I allowed him to do so as I trudge hopelessly. When we finally reached my room, Kazuma harshly pulled my arm forward leading to me entering the room; but he never let go. In an instant I felt my body being slammed into the once opened door. Not allowing me a place to run after all there weren't any signs of windows in here. I let out a soft wincing cry as the crushing weight pushed forward, slowly crushing my wrist into the wood.

"K-kazuma what the hell?" I shouted out in pain as my eyes narrowed.

'_Gosh this freakin hurts!'_ I hissed to myself biting my lip. I continued to look at his shadowed face, no expression found. The hell, I couldn't even see his eyes!

"Who. Was. That?" he questioned is an angered tone. My lips began to quiver at the remark, seeing how a darkening feeling began to surround me.

"W-what?" I asked in a scared tone. '_I've never seen Kazuma act this way, ever.'_ I thought to myself as I hear a clenching noise, most likely coming from his jaw. His face rose up only slightly showing his crimson, no, bloody red eyes filled with rage.

"Don't play dumb Ayano," he growed as he brought his face closer to mine. I could of sworn that I blushed but then again maybe it was from the embarrassment.

"Izumi?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, still trying to release myself from his tight grasp.

"Yes you idiot," he snarled with his grip tightening.

"He's a..old friend," I quickly made up, hoping he would believe that, but in all honestly I think he didn't believe me.

"Old friend?" He asked as the aura around him began to deform.

"Yes baka~" I continued with a soft smile, Kazuma's eyes turned back to the normal crimson shade. '_That was close_' I thought to myself with a quick sigh. He moved his face towards my neck, placing his chin on the nape of it, as well as loosening his grip on my wrists. My cheeks began to burn, as my heart began to pound faster. '_Whats going on?' _I thought as I tried to take control of this situation.

"K-kazu-" "Like I would seriously believe that," I heard a voice whisper into my ear. Immediately I took full advantage of my loosened wrist and slammed my palms into his chest, forcing him back a bit. My eyes widened at his statement, only to be narrowed once again. '_This bastard...'_

"Hn? What's the matter A-y-a-n-o?" He asked with a demented smirk.

Now…

Now I am freakin' scared…

I quickly twisted my body around reaching for the door knob, but it was futile. I felt a hand snake around my waist, pulling me back into a broad chest. Quickly I found myself on a soft cushion, being pinned down by a demonic force. I felt Kazuma's lips graze my neck, making his way slowly down to my collar bone. My face furried in a blazing fire as I felt his hand traveling up my shirt.

'_W-what is he doing?!'_ I thought as I tried to push Kazuma off of me.

"K-kazu-ma s-stop!" I shouted in a hushed tone, but he didn't stop. He moved his head to where his lips met my ear.

"No," he said in a seductive tone causing a blush to cover my face completely. In one quick move he bit down on my ear, causing a shivering feeling to spring down my spine.

'_No...'_

'_No, I don't want this...'_

I felt a tear slide down my reddened cheek.

I…

I was crying….

Kazuma's actions completely went to a stop when he realised that I was crying.

"A-ayano.."

"Just shut up!" I shouted covering my eyes with my hands. I just want this to end, for it to be other with! I wiped my eyes before kicking him ruthlessly in the stomach, he ended up falling on his bottom in front of me. Eyes widened from my actions.

"Baka! What the hell is wrong with you? You cant just do whatever you want without having a logical reason!" I shouted in anger as I began to hic from breaking down in tears. He let out a short sigh before countering me.

"I did have a reason-"

"And what was that? Just because there is a guy whom I known since I was a child is here, it doesn't give you any right to be angry over that!" I shouted in a louder tone. His eyes narrowed slightly before placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"That's exactly why, I hate the fact that you know a 'guy' like him." he said looking straight at me, no sign of teasing in place.

'_W-what?'_

"Aya-koi what's going on?" I heard from behind the door.

'_What a mess..'_ I thought as my chest began to tingle. '_Kazuma you idiot..'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please do review!_


	22. Why Do I Suddenly Hate Everything?

'_What a mess-'_ I thought to myself as I shuffled away from Kazuma, heading over to Izumi. The only person whom I could tolerate. As I slammed myself into his arms, I couldn't help but feel the terrible sense of anger emanating from the two. So basically I did the only thing I could at the time to stop it.

"Kazuma. Get. Out," I croaked as I slowly turned my head to face him, his face now emotionless.

"But we have business to take care o-" but before he could finish his statement I cut him off, "Get out right now Kazuma. I don't want to see your fucking face right now," I hissed as my eyebrows knitted together. Kazuma let out a small sigh before standing up, walking towards me and Izumi. And with that, Izumi's grip became tighter..tch what a shocker.

We moved out of the way as Kazuma stormed out of the room, down the hallway with no sense of sadness or anger. Just a cool facade just like the wind he uses to destroy evil.

* * *

_Fifty Minutes later…_

* * *

"So Aya-koi where are we, hm...going?" The ravenette asked in a interested tone as jumped in front of me. Stoping me from going any further. For a second I hesitated, but it was Izumi so I really had no reason to be nervous.

"Away from you, and work," I snorted as I scratched the back of my neck. Followed by a quick turn, allowing me to pass him.

"You're no fun," he pouted as he walked behind me. Not daring to cut me off again. After all, I would of destroyed him.

"Yeah? Well your annoying so please leave. Besides I have work to complete and I don't need you to distract me." I mussed as I opened the door to the police department. Slamming the door in my poor friends small little face.

With a small sigh, I ripped my jacket off of my small frame, hanging it on a random chair in the main hall. As I walked over to the "evidence" room, a man around 20 years old or so stopped me in my tracks. Only to bluntly tell me that I'm not allowed to go past. Now, in all honestly I would just tell him I'm here to see Kirika Tachibana; aka the slut, but he just had to call me a **kid**.

I feel sorry for him though, that kick in the balls must of hurt quite a lot.

Anyways...As I stepped into the room, a darkening shadow stood in the corner, one quite tall I should say as well.

As I stepped into the room, the head of the man turned to face me, the folder in his hands was now dropped on a desk.

"Hello?" I muttered as a small glare emitted from me, my stance now ready to engage in a fight.

"Ayano…" The male voice mumbled out as my eyes narrowed more.

"Why are you fucking here?" I asked in an annoyed tone as the man stepped out of the shadows. His once brilliant crimson orbs, now a murky rust shade. His chocolate brown hair, was now soaked in water from the rain. His stature made him appear to be pathetic as he stepped forwards.

"Because I don't want you involved in this mission anymore," he simply said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his body to face the tracks that were placed ahead of me.

"That's an idiotic reason," I hissed as I walked towards the opposing shelf side. Skimming through certain folders.

'_Aha,' _I thought to myself as I tore the folder from the basket of...folders? Anyways I walked back to the door, exiting while a familiar aura dragged behind me.

"Problem?" I asked as I felt a smirk forming on his lips, "Oh not at all." He purred as my hand tightened upon the folder.

* * *

_Time skip oHo_

* * *

"You found me now haven't you?" The girl smirked as her disgusting crimson orbs opened.

"So you killed all of those innocent people just to get back at me eh?" I asked in a darkening tone as I raised the folder up into the air. Misao seemed quite, apprehensive after I said that, but her mood quickly changed as she stood up from the bench, swaying her short soaked hair behind her left ear.

"Oh now now, isn't Ayano just the smartest little girl here? To be honest though I am quite surprised you were able to find me so quickly. Then again you must of had the help from my dearest cousin Kazuma now haven't you?" She asked as her gaze went over to him, only to have a vicious glare sent back to her.

"Your aura is disgusting, do you know what terrible things you inflicted upon innocent people just to get to the way you are now Misao? If you want to kill me then don't be a freaking coward. Maybe if you used your own power than I'll let you slammed your wretched flames into my torso," I said still not answering her question. Besides why would I care?

"Oh don't think of me as an idiot, I did all of this for the life of my brother that you stole. I swore to you that I would kill you and that is that. You may never be able to change my mind," she said calmly as she gazed at me with lifeless eyes.

"Do you honestly think you of all people could defeat me?" I deadpanned waiting for a response.

"Well of course you are human after all so it wouldn't be that hard to carry out a single task such as murder. You know the human body is made of about 70% of water, if t' s drained from you then you'll surely die." She mussed as a sadistic smirk crawled upon her lips.

"You consumed how many peoples souls? About a thousand right? Then let me make a little assumption. Your body won't be able to keep itself from being destroyed. After all the strength of all of those souls multiply by 10 times the amount of strength that you yourself withhold. What makes you think you can harness them without dying?" I asked with an annoyed glare.

"Don't worry I'll manage, after all I only need them till I kill you," she mussed as a sudden noise erupted from beside me. Wind streams shot past the girl head as a smirk formed upon her lips yet again.

"Are you done?" I asked Kazuma who stood there with an angered expression, but it soon turned to an emotionless one as he looked down at me. As he averted his glance from me he asked Misao, "So how long are going to talk? All day before I can get rid of you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kazuma-sama," she said in a dead tone as I let out a sigh.

"If you want to kill Ayano then by all means try to. But remember this. If you do try to kill her, then i will personally introduce you to hell," he snarled as Misao's smirk grew wider.

"Stay out of this," she purred as her gaze directed itself back to me, "then again Ayano how would you feel if I killed kazuma?". With another quick sigh I summoned my fire to surround me. Nearly engulfing my body as my eyes darkened.

"Due to the fact that Kazuma is a Kannagi. Next as head I should say, any crimes that you may wish to commit against him must be put upon me. For if you can defeat me then you'll be allowed to do whatever you may wish," I said monotonically as I placed the palm of my hand facing outwards. Towards the girls face.

"I think I should get going for now, I'll let the two of you be," she snickered as kazuma interrupted. "Wait you can't leav-""Oh but I can, you see I'm not at the Kannagi's bec-and-call anymore," She said before disappearing in mid air.

And with that my fire died out as well, my palm now back to my side.

"Why didn't you take her out. As kannagi's it's our duty to take those out who are against us!" He slightly shouted as I glared over at him.

"And by _we_ it's only you. Did you forget that I'm no longer a Kannagi? Now stay out of my business or else I'll make you," I demanded as I began to walk away.

"Oh and who the hell do you think you are _little girl?_ If you think for one second that you can stop me then think about this. I'm the wind contractor and I could easily destroy Misao, you, or your little boy-friend in a mere second. So next time you try telling me to stay out of 'your' business remember this. I. Will. Break. You."

* * *

**Well thats all for now, and sorry for the crappy chapter!**

**Please do review though, I do enjoy your opinion~**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	23. The Legendary Sword and a Monster?

_Last Time:_

"_Oh and who the hell do you think you are, __**little girl**__? If for one second you believe you're able to stop me then think about this. I'm the wind contractor and I could easily destroy Misao, your little 'boy-friend', and even you in a mere second. So Ayano-chan, next time you tell me to stay out of 'your business.' I will personally. Break. You." His voice screeched through my ears as a deadpanned expression framed his face._

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as I remained mute.

'_Speak-'_

'_Speak-'_

'_Gosh dammit-'_

'_Freaken talk-'_

With a swift turn of my pained head, I tossed it over my shoulder, glaring at the brunette with an annoyed expression. My pursed lips opened revealing an o shape, waiting for words to sprawl out of them, but sadly they wouldn't. With one eyebrow raised, Kazuma narrowed his crimson orbs; closely watching my movements. With a deep breath, I pressed my rose colored lips together, licking them slowly to moisten them. Only for them to reappear with an un-dry manner.

"Would you really break me Kazuma?" I asked tilting my head in an uncomfortable yet innocent manner as I widened my eyes, "Would you really try to hurt me?" I asked yet again now turning to face the man. My hands slowly crawled towards my chin. Placing themselves over my mouth. "Now now, I feel quite hurt," I mussed as I knitted my eyebrows faking a saddened expression with a slight hint of sarcasm. Kazuma remained stiff, only looking at me with a disgusted manner. '_How rude,'_ I hissed innerly as a pout appeared behind my hands.

"Hn?" he somewhat questioned as he stepped closer towards me. Forcing me to mimic, only with me myself heading backwards. In annoyance, Kazuma stopped, placing his free hand upon his temple. Only to lead it towards the mop of hair toppling upon his head. Dragging his fingers through the luscious locks in an unknowingly suggestive manner. He glazed back over at me while biting his lip. I think I could feel my cheeks heating up, fuck being born with a natural blush!

"K-kazuma?" I called out as he closed his eyes, seeing to ignore my response. Only to reopen them, revealing an azure shade. "W-what are you," I mumbled as I stumbled backwards. Immediately I felt a shivering force surround him as it blasted violently in all direction. Unfortunately for me, I got to feel the wind slam into my stomach. Causing me to fly ungraciously into a near by tree. Pain exploded down my spine as I gasped for air. My eyes widening as tears threatened to pour down. Cowering to the ground, I placed both of my arms around my injured stomach, leaning forward to stop some of the pain.

It didn't work.

Still without any knowledge of him planning to do that or not, he stepped forward in a completely horrifying manner. My eyes were glued to his as they seemed almost demonic. As I watched him progress towards me, I noticed his head was now tilted slightly with chocolate locks spiraling over his left eyes. Oh and how absolutely hot he look..WAIT WHAT?! I'm being attacked and I'm thinking about that? The hell?

Quickly I shook my head, ignoring the violent blush spreading over my cheeks. Waiting, waiting for the minute his footsteps would reach in front of my collapsed knees.

"Oh Ayano," a familiar voice rang gaining my attention once again. Averting my eyes from the ground back to him, I couldn't help but notice the feeling of being weak. As if I was some small rabbit in front of a wolf. Gosh I hate my terminology sometimes.

"You don't know how easily it is for me to make you obey. After all you're nothing more than a stubborn princess looking for her father's attention," he spat as my eyebrows knitted in pure furry. '_Okay he went to freaken far this time,'_ I thought to myself as I stumbled up from my knees. Glaring as a malicious expression engulfed my face.

"Well now Kazuma, listen _here._ Don't tell me how you _perceive _my life when you're sorry ass is chasing after some _bitch_ with red hair. Haven't you ever heard that an _outsider_ should be _ignored_ and _hated_? But then again you must be death if you can't even _understand_ that," I simply hissed with one hand still clenched upon my stomach. His eyes widened at my response but quickly narrowed once again. He was about to comment but I completely had enough with his ass-hole-ish attitude. And with that, I summoned a blazing orange flame to engulf me. My eyes now closing as my body began to vanish into the audacious heat. Finally vanishing leaving no clear sign of me anywhere to be found.

* * *

_Two day's Later…_

_The Kannagi Estate:_

"Oh so you want to to stay away from her?" I questioned a certained gray haired man who continued to sip his much so loved green tea. With a pregnant pause a small 'hm' chirped out of his throat as his lips began to part. "Her fate should be placed into the Ogami family and not you Ayano. This is my final decision and I do hope you can compromise with it," Jugo simply stated as a frown emerged upon his lips.

"As Misao's father I can definitely assure you that'll take care of this," a man clad in brown mussed as I averter my attention over to him. His grey orbs seemed to lifelessly stare into mine as a scowl emerged upon my once deadpanned face.

"I can handle her Jugo, besides it's not like you can control anything that I can do," I mumbled as I glared over at my father. He seemed to release a sigh before commenting once again, "Although that may be true, I would like to say that I will gladly pay for you to stay out of this Ayano. I can't loose my allegiance to the Ogami family because of some reckless decision that you make."

That statement did feel insulting but before I could retort, Misao's father decided to cut me off.

"Please do understand that I wish to destroy my daughter. No to destroy that _monster. _She has only brought shame to my name and my family and the only way for our clan to be forgiven is the annihilation of Misao."

"Y-you wanna kill her?" Rin asked as he gripped my arm, hiding his face behind it.

'_Wow he's worse than Jugo,'_ I thought to myself as a disgusted feeling devoured my stomach.

"Anyways Ayano do to the reasoning of the trackers and the Ogami family I would like you to presume with your own life and leave this out of your mind. I already informed Kazuma to stay out of this but he did warn me he would still go after her. Even when I asked him why he wouldn't tell me. Man that boy is strange," Jugo murmured as he placed his palm upon his head.

"Hn," I groaned as I glanced over at Jugo. "Allow me to do it," I simply stated as I stood up.

"Are you sure?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai, I will abliterate her if necessary. And if you want me to then I guess I could stop little prince from acting up~" I mussed as a smirk glided upon my lips. Jugo gave me an unknowing look before summoning everyone out of the room besides me. That itself shocked me since I didn't understand why he would want to talk to me. Unless if it's something like father daughter talk…. NO.

"Ayano please sit," Jugo gestured to the tatami mat in front of him. With a swift roll of the eyes I un-graciously sat down. Glaring bullets at my so called father.

"What do you want?" I asked Jugo with an irritated tone.

"I want to give you this," he stated. Before I could ask what it was a ball of fire spiralled in front of me. Colors of red, blue, and purple surrounded some kind of object. One long yet skinny in length I should say. I averted my gaze over to Jugo but he nodded in approvement, now my attention plastered over to the object. Slowly I reached my hand towards the scolding flame. At first I was hesitant but then again. I didn't really care, so with one quick thrust I lunged my hand into the fiery abyss. I grabbed the sword? And flung it out of the flames, placing it upon my lap. My crimson orbs widened at the sight in front of me.

"En-rai-ha," I slowly slurred as I glanced over at Jugo. "You're giving me this? Why?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Because you'll need it my _**daughter**_." He said with a small smile. I myself let out a small grimace before forcing the sword to reside within my own flames.

With that I stood up, and bowed for the first time...ever. "Well then _**Father**_, I must be on my way," I grumbled as I walked over to the doorway. Opening it as a small smile appeared upon my lips.

And for the first time in a while I felt.

True happiness.

* * *

"What's wrong Ayano?" A sinister voice called my name as a straight line appeared upon my lips.

'_Just don't-'_

"I dunno, would you maybe know?" I asked back while tilting my head slightly. A smirk appeared upon her malice face, her tongue now tracing her lips.

'_disgusting-'_

"Aww, now now Ayano that's not the correct answer," She seemed to muse as she waited for my deadpanned expression to break.

'_You know the answer-'_

"Oh I am quite sorry, but it seems I wouldn't know what you're talking about. After all my mind isn't as twisted as your's ya see?" I said with a questionable tone with one eyebrow raised.

"You know Ayano. You've appeared in my eyes to be withholding some kind of façade don't you agree?" The bluenette accused.

'_You don't say you bitch-'_

"And what type of façade would that be?" I asked while using my fingers as quotation marks for the whole facade thing.

"Oh come on Ayano. You should know how you pretend to be so tough and mean when really your just a helpless bunny in a meadow filled with wolves. In the end you're just a scared person afraid of being destroyed. 'Cause even the sight of Kazuma being mad at you makes you cry at night now doesn't it? Why you poor poor child!" She shouted in amusement leaving me there un-amused.

"Oi, your ability to perceive must suck quite a lot now doesn't Misao? Yes I do have a façade, but it is nothing like you think it is. My only emotion that i ever feel is hatred, but I use this type of cover to distract me from. You know. Ripping your fucking head off. Now lets get to you Misao, after all you said that I was the _weak_ one. Well how about we ask Takeya the same question. Hm. I wonder what he would say? Maybe something on the lines of you're to pathetic that you must be protected by your brother at all times. Unlike you I didn't even have that luxury, yet still. Still I pushed through it. Yes, I got hurt quite often, yes I would cry. And yes I would scream for just one person to protect me, but you know what. That never happened now will it." I lectured the annoying cousin of mine as I watched her blood red orbs widen in pure anger.

"You," She said in a deadly tone.

"You, you can die now." She bluntly stated as a orb of disgusting black aura launched towards me.

'_Just die already'_

Without any problem, an orb of blazing red flames surrounded me, causing the blackened orb itself to be demolished. Her anger only grew as she continued with the useless attack.

"Impossible!" Misao shouted as she violently gasped, "My angel told me that I could destroy you!"

'_Angel. What sick pervert said such a thing'_

"_Oh now child please don't worry,"_ a small child said as he appeared behind Misao. She turned quickly and lunged to his feet crying out for her 'angel' to save her. His face showed disgust towards her but softened as he glanced over at me. Emerald orbs now facing bloody ones."_Oh what a pleasure it is to finally meet you Ayano Kannagi. I am Michael Harley, although you may not know me. You should know my brilliant organisation of mine. I'm sure you know it,"_ he chuckled as my eyes widened in fear.

"Don't tell me your-" "_Yes I am part of the Stars of Sagacity," He mused._

'_oh-'_

'_well fuck'_


	24. Micheal Harley and a Demented Soul

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Don't tell me your-," "Yes I'm part of the Stars Of Sagacity," He mused while cutting me off._

'_Oh, well fuck' I thought to myself._

* * *

My honey orbs glazed over as my eyesight began to disintegrate. With a brief sigh, I re-opened my narrowing orb, glaring at the boy-erm-man? In front of me.

His long blonde locks nearly tumbled down his shoulders as he brought his hand upwards, swiping a few strands behind his petite ear. Emerald; not green, but emerald eyes seemed to pierce through my own, causing a sense of vulnerability to spiral through my body.

My legs began to tremble as flashbacks of _that_ night began to reappear before me. That same night I saw Riku laying there as his blood spewed out of his limbs. His azure orbs wide with pain as his lips opened, revealing a piercing scream. His short raven locks caked to his sweat covered face as his body dangled nearly a foot above the ground itself. A large seal swirled below him in a demented red as a figure began to seep upwards. My broken body laid there as tears streamed down my dirtied and beaten face. My arm extended forwards as if I was trying to grasp his body.

But all in all my efforts were useless, after all he died that day. And it was all because **I** couldn't freaking use my powers to save him. No, the man behind the group _Stars of Sagacity_, burned that very moment into my head. Not allowing myself to live one day without that burden floating upon my shoulders.

"_Now now Ayano-chan, it isn't good to be staring off into space like that. Especially with a face like that, it'll cause early wrinkles," _A voice called out, releasing me from the trance that I had placed myself in.

"Oh, why thank you, I just _so_ needed you to comment on my future appearance. Now explain one thing to me. Why is a child like yourself in a group such as the one you 'associated' with?" I asked as a frown appeared on my lips. "_Why Ayano-chan you must of totally mistaken me as a child, after all I am the same age as yourself,"_ he simply stated with an amused look. For a second my jaw dropped to the floor before recollecting itself. Even for a lolita, this 'teenager' was quite childish looking.

"Well then, did I ever really seem to care about your age? Now answer my _other_ question before I use force," I growled as my orbs narrowed.

"_Oh you're going to use force? I would like to see you try." _He mocked as I clenched my jaw.

"Oi, princess what have i missed out in?" A certain prince asked as he landed behind me.

"Why you little bitc-" I almost said as I turned around seeing Rin with him as well. I bit my lip in frustration seeing the little boy stare at me with confusion, practically figuring out the cuss word that I was going to give to Kazuma.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" I asked in a demanding tone, agitation biting off each word. "You know, nothing much, just stopping a certain idiot from getting herself killed," He hummed as a smirk formed upon his lips.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" "Why? What do you mean I'm not strong enough? HOW AM I NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO KILL HER? TELL ME ANGEL I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE TELL ME!" A high-pitched voice screamed as my attention was turned back to my cousin.

"_Dear child, you're just simply too weak. You see,"_ he said reaching down to caress her cheek as her arms tightened around his waist. Her body dangling off of his, "_You'll never be able to kill Ayano in the state you're in. Because those who are raised to be less superior will remain in that statice. Even if you killed all of those __**innocent**_ _souls. Hundreds if not thousands, your body would simply reject them due to it's inability to become any stronger. Understand?"_ he mused once again as a broken Misao tumbled to the floor. Her hands slamming against the concrete while tears sprang down her swollen eyes.

"Y-you lied to me?" She asked as her head tilted up to meet his glance. "_Why yes I did, after all I couldn't wait to see the pain on the young princesses face as she watched her family members die. After all the power of the souls were originally for __**me**_ _but I guess I could be generous~" _He purred as he snapped his fingers.

Misao let out a blood curtailing scream as a translucent liquid began to swallow her body. The boy, I mean, guys body as well merging with it. "_Now miss Kanaggi let's see if you can stop me, but do remember, it you kill the dragon, you'll kill Misao as well. Be cautious," _he reminded me as a gigantic dragon appeared before Kazuma, Ren, and my eyes.

'_fuck-'_

'_I knew it-'_

'_kami-sama I am sorry-'_

'_But I am going to die today-'_

'_may I rest in piece-'_

'_Or pieces..tehehe?'_


	25. How to KILL a Dragon

_Last time:_

Misao let out a blood curtailing scream as a translucent liquid began to swallow her body. The boy, I mean, guys body as well merging with it. "_Now miss Kannagi let's see if you can stop me, but do remember, it you kill the dragon, you'll kill Misao as well. Be cautious," _he reminded me as a gigantic dragon appeared before Kazuma, Ren, and my eyes.

'_fuck-'_

'_I knew it-'_

'_kami-sama I am sorry-'_

'_But I am going to die today-'_

'_may I rest in piece-'_

'_Or pieces..tehehe?'_

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

Blood…

The color of a crimson flames that seemed to scurry into a puddle from the torso. Staining the cloth that once covered the unwounded side.

Black…

As dark as a raven in the middle of the night. The color of his shirt that was ripped in a chiseled manner. Stained in the surrounding ripped skin's blood that seemed to drench the fabric.

Pain…

His teeth clenched as he grasped his side. Unconsciously pulling himself inwards into a fetal position to subside the unwilling injury. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes quickly closed, his chocolate locks wet from the frosty rain covered any expression.

Sadness…

But this emotion was mine and not his. How idiotic was it for me to put myself in danger for some unknown emotion. Was it anger, hatred, malice, or pure sadness? Was it my will to kill those who threatened my name, my family? Or was it all for Riku who died due to that man? Why was I suddenly feeling these emotions looking at Kazuma? Why did my chest burn in peer agony as if someone jammed a sword through the core of my existence? As if my heart was slowly being torn to shreds, or even worst being busted into tiny pieces.

I grasped the sides of my head, pulling my wine tinted locks together in what seemed to be messy balls. My matching shaded orbs resided into the darkness as the lids closed. My lips pursed as my eyebrows knitted together.

'_Save her you idiot-'_

'_NO'_

'_Save __**everyone**_'

'_Cause in the end only those who are purely evil can die-'_

My eyes darted open as I stared at Kazuma who seemed to be examining my earlier state. "Kazuma, please listen to what I have to say," I demanded without giving him a chance to mutter a single word, "I know that I was reckless-no idiotic earlier, thus leading to your injury but please. I-I want to save everyone, so please help me save Misao. W-well thats if you can in your state!" I shouted in somewhat confusion, trying to choose my words. He raised a chocolate colored eyebrow while letting out a small chuckle.

"You know? You're going to grow up into one hell of a woman someday. So I guess I should help you out since your, well you know not right there yet~" Kazuma somewhat purred as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, subconsciously I draped my arms around him for support. Mainly so he wouldn't fall over and die.

"Oi, I am already one hell of a woman baka," I argued as my cheeks dusted in a light shade of pink. His response was simply a small mutter that I didn't hear while burrowing farther into my neck. I let out a soft sigh as I hesitantly rubbed his back, relieving him from any worry that he was feeling at the current time.

"Now Princess it would be great if you just listen to me for a second, I want you to go on and fight for about...let's say five minutes, that will give me enough time to get into my contractor mode. Thus we together can create the purifying flame." With a quick nod I stood up, running down the stairs in a non-human like speed.

'_Misao-'_

'_I will save you from this evil form of you'_

'_Then I will kill that Harley child so you'll no longer suffer'_

"Enraiha," I mutter underneath my breath as a bright honey orange flame surrounded my whole body. Only in seconds to expand twenty feet in a circumference around myself. Me teeth clenched as I watched a limb of the dragon shoot towards me, quickly I dodged the figure while jumping on the form. Allowing some leverage to get myself near its upper torso. With a swift move of the blade, I jammed it into the translucent figure shredding upwards as the limb began to split into by the force. Immediately I felt exhausted as the strain on my limbs began to grow, but I shut the feeling out focusing only on my one goal. To save Misao.

With a strong grunt I lept into the air pulling the blade behind my head, only to swing forward with a blazing line of fire bursting forward with my force. "Hah!" I screeched as the beast let out a revolving scream, falling forward as it's own arms were now severed. I backflipped into the air, landing safely in front of the beast. Ten if not twenty weird tentacles? Flowed in a fast manner towards myself, almost delivering deadly blows. My maroon orbs widened as one struck my shoulder causing my body to plummet backwards.

Slamming into the ground as the figure began to drill into my shoulder. A blood curtailing scream echoed out of my chest as Enraiha flew out of my own hands, landing twenty feet away from me. My eyes immediately darted towards the figure as a rush of anger surged throughout my body. My freed hand shot up to grab the limb as a blooming red flame devoured it, burning it all the way back to the main body. I quickly stood up, clenching my shoulder in pure agony as I felt a familiar liquid drip out of the serrated wound.

'_Great, just freaking great!'_ I yelled inwardly as I re summoned Enraiha into my grasp.

"Ayano you did well," Kazuma said from behind me as I felt his hand strongly grasping my uninjured shoulder. "Now lets destroy this creature so that we can save Misao," he finished a I turned my head to see azure orbs staring down at me. A subtle wind surrounded us but only grew stronger as the wind itself blended into the crimson flame upon my sword, turning it into a beautiful shade of cerulean.

My body was lifted into the air by Kazuma's wind, carrying me to the top of the demonic dragons head. And with one swift drop, I sent the azure colored flame down the center of the beasts head. Heading all the way down to it's stomach, causing the being to be split in half.

Misao body somehow landed safely on the ground in the pile of translucent fluid. While Harley or should I say Michael sat there burning the the flame as a scream came out of his mouth.

"Oh Michael, dear dear child, it was quite stupid to challenge us," I mussed as I placed a hand upon his cheek, softly tracing two of my fingers down to his chin. "_How...how did the two just two humans defeat me with hundreds of souls? How were you able to defeat me?" _He asked as he began to violently cough. "Well I dunno if you noticed but little Prince over there is the contractor, so technically you were screwed the moment you showed yourself~" I purred softly into the shaft of his ear before standing up to walk over to an awoken Misao and Kazuma.

"_Heh, I guess you're right. But princess my master wanted me to inform you that you'll soon face pure misery. Or as he puts it, a revolution to capture the fire princess," _he murmured so I could only hear. My eyes widened as anger began to fume inside of my body. Sending me rapidly quick over to his dying bod. Connecting my lovely foot to his not so lovely face. Sending the poor lolita about 4 feet away from myself.


	26. Faries and a New Enemy

**Hey there my little kittens~ **

**(/*coughs* Ouran High school host club reference *coughs*)**

**Sorry for the rather late update, a black cat seemed to have crossed my path~ **

**(/*coughs* Naruto reference *coughs*)**

**So anywho~ I would just like my kittens to know that I have NOT been neglecting my chapters whatsoever. In fact I just now have time to write this chapter, and do believe this one may be short...psht who am I kidding all of my chapters are short (outside of chapter # socerelia? I think it's ten but dunno~)**

**Anywho, I would love to update as soon as possible, every week per say for now on so please do remember ;~;**

**Arigatou all of you lovely followers of mine. And once again I am truly sorry for my idiocy XD**

**ERM~!?**

**So here we gooo~~~**

**Ayano: But you forgot something….**

**Me: Ahhh, and that is?**

**Ayano: Disclaimer smart one-**

**Me: *le cri-* Erm Idon'townkazenostigmabishes-**

**Ayano: Wha-**

**Me: HERE WEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**(Ps: there is added storyline to the *Last Time* part, so please do read it as well~ :D**

**Ps #2: there will be anime references that I do not own what so eva~ and I most likely won't point them out, but you'll see them o*^*o**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_Heh, I guess you're right, but my dearest princess my master would like me to inform you that you'll soon will face pure agony and sorrow soon enough. Or...as he puts it, a way to get his little trapped doll back."_ He murmured so that only I could hear him. My eyes widened but appeared to narrow as anger began to fume throughout my tired body. Thus sending me involuntarily over to the boy/erm/man's dying body. Connecting my lovely foot to his not so lovely face. Sending the poor lolita four feet from myself. He screamed in pure agony as I brought a fist full of rapidly burning yellow flames into his torso. Blood splattered across my exposed chest and face as my other hand snaked its way around his frail throat. He screamed and spat as his emerald orbs widened to there fullest extent, exposing the irritated whites that were beginning to cover in tears. Ah, even evil doers can cry as well I suppose. "_He will get you, and when he does remember, remember how tainted you'll become at his touch. How he'll c-control your every motion,how his soul will be connected to yours. REMEMBER THAT YOU'LL BELONG TO HIM!" _He screamed with a satisfied smirk on his face. I sat there frozen for a second. My crimson bangs covering my expression, not allowing him to see any sign of sorrow, hatred, regret, disgust, anything.

"You know what?" I asked him as my bangs began to slowly reside out of the way of my piercing blood red eyes, "I may be already tainted, but that doesn't mean I will allow that son of a bitch to control me," and with that my other hand snaked around the other. Applying twice the pressure, the poor boy let out a blood curtailing scream before being cut off with a chilling snap of bones shattering.

"Oyasumi little boy," I muttered as I stood up, walking away from the body, only for a second later to be consumed in a rapid flame.

* * *

_**10 Days Later, Ayano's POV (psht like always~):**_

Somehow I found myself sitting in an all too familiar position with an all too familiar person. Ehem, should I mention that this, person, is Kazuma Kannagi? But this isn't just SOME all too familiar position of ours, but instead it revolves around the three words that go.

At A RESTAURANT

Now if it was just a fast food restaurant then I would completely be fine, but no we have to go to a high end one. Ya know the ones that make that fancy tuna stuff? Any way, the only real problem that I have with this dilemma is this. Kazuma is not only covered with jackets from the blatant cold weather outside, but I'm here freezing my fucking ass off in my little black outfit. (Yes I know this is around spring in the show but I'm making it the ending of winter ya' know to add something..I dunno okay?)

As I stare down at my delectable salmon fillet with a small pile of freshly cooked vegetable embedded beneath it, I begin to reminisce the past mission with the whole demonic dragon scenario. '_What did Harley mean when he brought up about Bernhardt wanting to obtain me as some sort of doll; but only to also bring extreme trauma and agony to my life itself? Does he mean he wishes to destroy the ones closest to me? To destroy the people who I once called my own family? No not possible, it would only prove to be a waist of his time, besides the Kannagi's are __**not**_ _as weak as other may perceive them to be. I should know, I grew up with them after all. Wait. Why would anyone perceive a Kannagi as weak? Fuck they're practically like the Uchiha family in the manga naruto without the whole massacre part. Hn, would I be like Uchiha Sasuke? Oh my god, yasss. I'm hot as fuck. Wait! I could so play that role! Maybe if I get my hair cut a bit shorter and got contacts to hide my red-like eyes, I could pass off as a female Uchiha Sasuke. Besides I already got the dark clothing chose down and hatred towards-'_

"Ayano," I certain voice called out as I snapped out of my trance. I narrowed my eyes slightly before letting them return to normal. Then I raised my sight to face the all so familiar man with a smirk plastered on his face. "Does that food look that good Princess?" He asked as he rested the side of his chin upon his raised palm. Resulting for him too seem as stuck up as ever. Then again, when isn't he? Anyways, with that out of the way, I clutched my hands together, but only to let my fingers slide into the indentation between them. Relaxing my thumbs, the right one on top of the other. '_Oh my fucking gosh, I look so badass right now; just like Sasuke!_'

"Hn.." I mumbled out as he raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. Curse you rich bastard.

"What? Ayano is something wrong?" he asked in a slightly worried tone as his smirk fell off of his face.

"Ah," I mumbled as I turned my attention towards the glass window, of which was next to moi. '_Yas, I could definitely pull of being Sasuke huehue~' _I thought to myself as a smirk curled upon my lips. Kazuma raised his eyebrow a little bit higher, not amused at all by my actions. And instead of trying to gain my attention with words, he instead picked up an olive and tossed it at me, hitting the skin next to my eye. As a proud Uchiha-erm-I-mean-Yagami-actually-I'm-going-to-change-my-last-name-to-Hono-since-I-like-it-and-all-even-though-I-am-an-Uchiha-fuck-no-I-am-NOT. Anyways instead of exploding in pure anger like I normally would, I instead glared at him through the corner off my eye.

"What," I muttered in utter annoyance, gaining an angered expression from the heir. "What? That's what I asked you, what the hell is wrong with you? Quit being stoic when you're not idiot," he muttered as his nose scrunched. I narrowed my eyes before turning my attention back to him, only to comment back. "Oi, I am not **acting** stoic. After all the clan that I was raised in caused me to behave in such a manner, and if you wish to smite me then you can but I am an Uchiha with….erm I mean I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I will kill you if you say my family is anything else." I simply stated before my eyes widened almost bulging out of there dormet holes.

'_What the actual fuck Ayano? You're not a freaking uchiha and at that a Sasuke. What type of idiot are you? Fuck-'_ I thought to myself as I face palmed. And with a mere second of finishing my nice little statement, little mister jackass began to laugh as hard as possible. Also as if he was Shisui from Naruto. Great more Naruto references… "S-shut up, I wasn't-" "Oh my god Ayano, since when are you an Otaku?" He asked as he cut me off. His laughter finally died down; wait since when does he laugh, no Kazuma chuckles. **CHUCKLES.** "B-baka shut up!" I yelled as my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Awww, but Princess, is was quite adorable~" He somewhat purred as my eyes widened a bit more.

My cheeks immediately puffed out as my arms made themselves across my chest. Sitting quite smug in their place. I quickly stared back down at my plate as my eyes closed tightly, not allowing me to see my surroundings. "Princess?" Kazuma asked as I could feel his trademark smirk forming on his lips. I ignored his small question, continuing to not listen to his annoying little nickname he has for me. "Ayano?" He called out once again, almost as if he was saying it louder. No, that couldn't be it. It seemed as if Kazuma himself was somehow closer to me as he said it. Wait, there's no reason for him to do such a thing right? "Ayano, if you don't open your eyes soon, then I might just kiss you," And with that my eyes darted open, only to meet crimson orbs staring into mine.

'_Aww, what should I say? "Hey what's up? How ya' doin this fine day?" Nah that's too weird… "Whaz up cousin of mine?"_ _**we're NOT related anymore bitch.**_ _Hey inner is that you? __**Yee, ya know you're quite pathetic right?**_ _W-what? Go away you arrogant little- __**Finish that and I will take over, and trust me, do you want me to make you Kazuma's little bitch?**_ _W-what?! N-o not, wait yes..FUCK NO._ _**Then relax child just let me do the rest of the talking for you okay?**_ _NO, you're gonna make me Kazuma's g-g-girlfriend!_ _**Nahhh, I'm just going to calm thing down for you, after all it seems that you can't even handle talking when being teased…**_ _Teased? What are you talking about inner? __**Ahh, do you ever shut up? **__well actually I dont-__**Girl let me handle it-**__b-but__**-no buts.**_'

"**Oh trust me Prince you wouldn't want to do such a thing~**" Inner purred out as she pressed our hand on his chest, causing him to fall back down in his seat. But surprise only covered his features for a mere five seconds before a smirk returned to his ass-hole-of-a-gosh-damn-face. "And why is that Princess?" He asked in a teasing manner as Inner began to chuckle with in me...wow, that sounds weird.

"**Prince, it wouldn't be a good idea because I have this disease called 'fuck off bitch' and it's quite contagious ya' know?**" Inner said...wow..Holy FLUCK- That was cold as hell. And with that Kazuma's smirk completely vanished leaving him with his jaw dropped almost to the floor.

'_**Now now child my work here is done and so is yours~ **__Wait what do you mean? __**What I mean is that that gosh damn fairy is annoying the living hell out of me. **__Wait what fairy?_ _**The one who made us fall and nearly bust our heads open about twenty times at our new school remember? **__Ah, yeah that little piece of-__**anyways it seems to want something from us so we should take our leave, besides Kazuma will just think that little old us are mad at little old him...k?**__Wait I can't do such a thing that's so mean-__**shut up and let's go. BAI BAI MY LOVE~!**__L-l-ove? WAIT YOU MEAN KAZUMA? HELL NO-__**Quit denying it sweetie he's a freaking hotty-**_ _no no no no NO__**-well you're outer so of course you're gonna deny it any who, we're now officially done here darling~**_' And with that my body instantly refused me, and instead stood up walking towards the opening of the restaurant. A cough escaped my lips as I felt my cheeks heating up. "Stupid cold," I muttered softly as I bit my lip.

* * *

"Ayano-sama please help me!" The stupid fairy screeched as her fist balled up in anger. Her short azure bangs covered her petite eyes as her mouth puffed into a small pout. A sigh escaped my lips as inner began to speak, "**And what would you give me in return?"** My voice dropped in a venomous note as my scarlet orbs narrowed in annoyance. "Aww...some gold from the king!" She yelped as a sweat bead dripped down her forehead. "No,I want more than that, **instead I want half of your kings riches or no deal,**" Inner said taking over leaving the Tiana's mouth agape. "B-but I don't think the king could-" "**Go find someone else then,**" Inner snorted as we turned around, only to meet the annoying bugs face once again as she rushed over. "W-wait, I can...NO the king will give you the money that you wish for.." she muttered as a grin appeared on my lips. "And I want it all in cash two days **after my mission is complete**~" we mussed as the petite creatures eyes widened," Wait I CAN'T DO THAT!" "Then no deal," "OKAY FINE MEANIE!" She squealed as I pinched her wings together with my two fingers, carrying her just like that. Her shoulders shrugged downwards while an exhausted sigh escaped her lips. "Then lets go," '_Oh and inner?_ _**Yee?**_ _Go away~ *kicks inner to the back corner of my mind...for now..*'_

* * *

_**Huehuehue another Ayano POV:**_

"Hey fairy, could you possibly, well I dunno keep it down a bit?" I asked in a hushed tone as I stared down towards the dark red and brown mansion before us. Averting my gaze from the household of the Tsuwabuki's, I glanced over at the small 'creature' who of which seemed to be quite agitated. "I am not a fairy, don't get me mixed up with those little runts, I instead am a pixie for the wind king; well that's what he likes to be called anyways. BUT, never associate me with those annoying things," she stated with her arms crossed. Scoffing with a small snarl at my 'foul' comment. "Hm, well then 'pixie' would you care to explain why you didn't go to dear old Kazuma the **contractor** of the spirit king instead of me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She fidgeted in place for a second, only to give off an idiotic excuse, "Well you see, apparently Kazuma Kannagi has this thing where he dislikes them a lot and erm...HE WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" again she shouted well that is until my hand latched around her torso tightly, stopping her from doing anything worse than that. "Listen did it ever occur to you that one, I may as well detest the Tsuwabuki clan as well. And two that, I **will** destroy them if I wish to?" I asked with an annoyed expression, eyeing the small girl as she gulped in fear. With a sigh, I let go of her watching as she flew onto the top of my head, resting in my crimson locks. Rolling my eyes, I glanced once again towards the mansion, watching as a car clad in black rolled through the front fences.

'_That's quite peculiar for the time it is right now...it's nearly 11:00 pm yet the family is allowing people in at such a time? Not that there is anything wrong with it, but for them to hold a ceremony in a mere hour or so, shouldn't they have their guard up? Why allow people in, it doesn't really make any logical sense..__**Awww but it does~**_ _Inner? How long have you been conscious?!_ _**Erm, about an hour or so, but that doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that they now have the egg. WHICH, we're supposed to get for the little fairy-**__pixie-__**whatever, quite interrupting me. Anyways, don't you think it's strange? If you look closely you can tell that 'the child' or egg, looks almost identical to Mayumi Tsuwabuki? You know the one who was originally suppose to be sacrificed? Something here is really fishy and I dislike it quite a lot.**_ _Yeah, same here...they're a bunch of freaking moles with nothing else to do I guess.'_

As I watched the girl being ruthlessly drug into the building, I noticed a searing sensation from my spine...as if someone is trying to...fuck-

Quickly I pulled myself onto my feet, lunging over to the tree next to the one I was originally on, '_How did they spot me? I was pretty sure I hid my aura and chakra quite well...'_ Immediately questions flooded my mind as I continued lunging from tree to tree, and with some hint of defense in mind, I flung myself (and Tiana since she's hanging onto my hair for her life) back into the brush. Which helped in masking any indication of where I was. "Oi, we need to be quite understand little pixie, that is unless if you wish to die...Would you like to die at such a young age?" I asked as she furiously shook her head. "Good," I somewhat spat as she sighed in relief.

* * *

_~~~HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE~~~_

_This is kind of long right now /(o*^*o)_

* * *

_**You know who's POV THIS IS~**_

_**~~Psht, nah let's change it up...let see if you can guess~~**_

* * *

_Pain.._

Tears began to puddled at the ends of my eyes as a searing pain lightened up upon my cheek. I clenched my jaw, almost hard enough to break it, but then again why should I care? I was going to die anyways… "You stupid _thing_!" Mayumi-sama screeched as her hand slammed once again on my already bruising cheek.

_Water…_

An unfamiliar liquid dripped down my cheeks uncontrollably, as if they would never stop. I couldn't hear anymore. No I couldn't whatsoever. I bit down on my tongue feeling a mineral tang. It tasted quite terrible, but I didn't know what it was. Screaming. Who was screaming? Why were they screaming. Oh my god. Why were they screaming _at_ me? Was i bad? Of course I was, I ran away behind Mayumi-sama's back. I'm bad. VERY bad. I deserve to die. Die? Death I should say? Yes, that feeling. I am going to die. For Mayumi-sama. Finally I will be punished for doing something terrible. Terrible. I'm _terrible_. How could I? Run away as if I am a child. Wait. I _am_ a child. No. No I am not, I am a developed creature..Rin, do you know that? I'm nothing. _Nothing_ whatsoever.

"Miyuki? Are you alright?" A soft, but almost masculine sounding woman asked. pale skin as soft as snow contrasted raven black hair. Bangs glided in front of two narrowed grey orbs. Ones that showed confort yet hatred. Not to mention a slight dullness. Midnight violet assaulted her lips as a smirk grew with the color. A small nose placed itself upon her face almost in a delicate manner as her black eyebrows. Which were trimmed beautifully were raised in amusement. "Y-yes Kureha-sama I am fine, sorry to bother you!" I squealed in horror as Mayumi-sama glared at me. Kureha-sama placed her hands upon the sidings of my face, wiping my tears with her thumbs. "Did Mayumi do this to you?" She asked as she slid her thumb across the swollen skin. I quickly shook my head no, not wanting to anger Mayumi-sama any further.

"Very well," The blackette said as she fully stood up, her left hand drifted to latch onto one of my hazel locks. Twirling her finger around in in a mocking manner. "You know Miyumi, you look quite beautiful today," She said with a half hearted smile as she turned around facing the scared person before us. "Now little sister shall we get things started?" she asked with a devious smirk.

* * *

**Well that's all for now but dang~~~**

**I wrote quite a lot, I think I actually wrote more than Sorcelia!**

**And one more thing~**

**Give me a R~**

**Give me an E~**

**Give me a V~**

**Give me an I~**

**Give me an E~**

**And give me a W~**

**What does that spell?**

**~~REVIEW~~**


	27. Our Demons Result in Hearbreaks

**Hey there my little kittens~**

**Sorry for another late update, buuut I thought I would type some more again**

**So yeeeeeeeee-here-is-your-next-chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma**

**But I do own the turtle in the background (there is none oCo)**

* * *

_**Last Time; Fairies and a New Enemy:**_

"_Miyuki? Are you alright?" A soft, but almost masculine sounding woman asked. pale skin as soft as snow contrasted raven black hair. Bangs glided in front of two narrowed grey orbs. Ones that showed confort yet hatred. Not to mention a slight dullness. Midnight violet assaulted her lips as a smirk grew with the color. A small nose placed itself upon her face almost in a delicate manner as her black eyebrows. Which were trimmed beautifully were raised in amusement. "Y-yes Kureha-sama I am fine, sorry to bother you!" I squealed in horror as Mayumi-sama glared at me. Kureha-sama placed her hands upon the sidings of my face, wiping my tears with her thumbs. "Did Mayumi do this to you?" She asked as she slid her thumb across the swollen skin. I quickly shook my head no, not wanting to anger Mayumi-sama any further._

"_Very well," The blackette said as she fully stood up, her left hand drifted to latch onto one of my hazel locks. Twirling her finger around in in a mocking manner. "You know Miyumi, you look quite beautiful today," She said with a half hearted smile as she turned around facing the scared person before us. "Now little sister shall we get things started?" she asked with a devious smirk._

* * *

_**Chapter 27: ?**_

"I knew you were an idiot but this is just..."

Insert awkward pause here-

Now wait a minute-

Add Kazuma Kannagi-

Plus a gigantic rock dude-

An ignorant fairy-erm-pixie screaming in your ear every five seconds-

Then add an adorable Rin in the hands of the gigantic rock dude-

AND did I mention that he is BIG-?

The add moi to the mix-

With Enraiha-

And flames…

Trying to cut the rock dude with a wooden sword…

Huehue~

I'm retarded as fluff-

"Psht, I got caught in the moment~" I purred as a horrendous attempted of a smirk curled upon my lips. A 'tch' came out of the older boys lips as he narrowed his crimson orbs at me. He then averted his gaze with a quick shake of his head, allowing yet **another **sigh to escape his lips...wow way to be nice bitc-anywho…

"Ahh, well little lovers I know you may be having a little fight, but is your family really not important?" The once bluenette asked with a snarl. Immediately my eyes widened as I heard a blood curdling scream from behind us, only to turn to see poor Rin being gruesomely smashed in between the marble hand of the rock giant. I quickly lead my gaze to Kazuma, watching as his eyes narrowed darkly. His jaw clenched so tight that I though his teeth would shatter in any second. His fists tightened, showing the whiteness of the bone beneath the skin. Allowing as well a small trail of blood to drip down on the concrete floor. In a mere second of looking at the hand, I didn't realize that it had already moved out of my peripheral vision, and instead it was held out in front of his body. Slamming blades of wind towards the giant's arm. Completely smashing it into tiny useless pieces. In that moment the hand shattered across the floor in a high pitch manner.

Making me cringe in the dreadful noise. Rin, who was once trapped, crawled out, gasping for air. His eyebrows knitted in anger for a second before returning back to their original placement. He stumbled forwards appearing in front of me. Coughing as the dust leaped out of his lungs. Kazuma; being the protective older brother he was, ran over to the both of us, grasping Rin to keep him stable. But to my surprise Rin swatted his hand away from him in defiance. 'Rin you need to sit down and rest **now**," Kazuma said in a malice tone as he glared at the younger Kannagi. But yet again that didn't seem to faze the young child, but instead it lead to a smirk forming on the blondes lips. Wait SINCE WHEN DOES RIN SMIRK?

"I can handle this brother," Rin mused as he fully stood up, "Just trust me," he said as he glanced to Kazuma, to me, then back to the elder brother. With a swift nod coming from the both of us, we stepped back. Me diminishing my sword, as Kazuma stopped the wind spirits from entering his body. Rin on the other hand walked closer to the generating body of 'Yuji Tsuwabuki' being careful of not startling the man so he wouldn't end up in the same predicament as before. As he stopped in place, the giant finally regained to his feet, towing over the blonde. And as they stood there, Rin muttered three words that I have never though would of come out of his little mouth, "They're using you." The giant stiffened at the cruel words that seemed to easily break through the shield of rock cementing around Yuji's body.

"And so what if I am being used, that's none of your concern child!" The man shouted as the two fists tightened, allowing a scratching sound to echo throughout the empty lot. Rin let out a brief sigh before responding in a rather mature way, "And so what if it doesn't concern me? Don't you think that it's a pity to be used as a way to protect someone so..so evil? To allow some demon to destroy an innocent little girl who means no harm? To protect a woman who has only lied to you in order to gain your pathetic luck?" Wow Rin, that was c-o-l-d. Before the man could say anything, a golden flame devoured him. Thus the dear old man screamed like crazy as the rock-somehow-melted-wait-why-didn't-I-think-about-doing-that-great-ayano-look-a-child-two-years-younger-than-you-is-smart-enough-to-not-hit-rocks-with-wood. Lovely just lovely…

"Ah it seems my brother isn't stupid enough to hit a rock with a piece of wood, but the same thing can't be said about you dear princess~" and with that, my cute little hand balled up into a bootiful (yee, bootiful) fist, and slammed into Kazuma's hot widdle face (aanndd I mean hawt-) revenge is so fun~! After the little assault on my 'partner' I turned my attention back to Rin who seemed to be facepalming himself. A sweat drop slid down my forehead as the child pouted in anger. "Ne, Rin why did you save him? Why think up all of that just for one man?" I asked in a slightly amused tone. "Because, because I don't want anyone to die. I want everyone to live, unless if the darkness has destroyed their heart. So saving his was mandatory. After all he has people who care about him too, how would they feel if they figured out he died Ayano. He must have a family or at least a person who would shed a tear for his death. Just think about it. Then again I do hope to kill **that** thing," he hissed at the end as we looked over at the volcano. A smile formed on my lips '_Ya know he's just like a mini Kazuma, only cuter with blonde hair and green eyes __**ehem you mean emerald-**__same thing quite ruining my moment__**-whatever-**__baibai'_

"Okay then," I hummed as I turned to face the brothers, "Now what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin blushed as his lips pursed, "W-well I came here t-to say good-bye to Miyumi-chan," Rin said as his blush darkened. "Why not save her? What happened to your little speech from earlier, are you going back on your words?" I asked slightly angered. His azure orbs widened as his blush began to fade, "N-no I wont, come on Ayano-nii let's go!""Erm how about having Prince go with you?" I asked as a smirk formed on the little princes face….freaking smirks. "Alright then we'll go then-"

Ah another rock-

How bootiful-

It's so grey-

And big-

I should probably get out of the way now-

*looks around to find Rin and Kazuma-*

Aw they already moved-

I'm gonna die-

Yee-

NOT TODAY BISH-

And with that I quickly moved out of the gigantic rocks way. Avoiding being smashed into a very tasteless Ayano sized mashed potatoes. Then again Inner said I would probably taste like blood and guts, buuut you get the picture~

"My my how pathetic," A woman with raven black hair and dull grey eyes hissed as the man Yuji laid in the pile of smoldering sand. "Even after the power I gave him he still remained weak?" She murmured before being rudely cut off by the prince "So I can see why it wasn't his fault." that definitely caught her attention as a snarled rasped out of her chest. "My my if it isn't the little wind contractor with his little dog," she purred, wait which one is the little dog? "Oi, little girl-erm-man-erm-woman, since when could you defy gravity? Isn't that NOT in the earth users ability list? Cause your FREAKEN DOING SOMETHING WEIRD-" I hissed as I noticed that we were left alone. '_why that little bitch, leaving me alone with this psychotic lady...' _I thought to myself as my cheeks puffed outwards. '_Stupid Kazuma, making me fight once __**again**_ _all by myself with an insane person..'_ I grimaced slightly before slamming my head towards the 'woman's' face. Watching as a devious smirk curled upon the edges of her lips. "So um, nice weather we're having neh?" I asked in a nervous tone, scratching the back of my neck as I scanned the area. Yeah such great weather! Ya know, volcanic rocks falling from the sky always concludes a wonderful day. Mentally slapping myself from that failed attack, I watched as the head Tsuwabuki glanced down at me with an annoyed expression. "So I guess that's a no?" I asked out loud, apparently pulling on her last nerve.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue child," She spat as an orb of black-erm-something-came straight towards me. Out of reflex I dodged in a matter of seconds, only to see the ground that I was previously standing on being reduced to dust. Oh and how happy I was to dodge that, summoning Enraiha, I aimed the blade towards her body. Shooting a ball of crimson flames directly at her. With a swift movement, she dodge it, only to send two more of the "things that can turn things into dust" at me but in a greater speed. Biting my lower lip in anger, I shot more of my flames to deflect the sphere, but instead failed as they become closer.

Quickly I unsummoned Enraiha, allowing my body to become more with the fire spirits. A ball of fire busted out like a ravaging beast, devouring everything in a twenty meter circumference, as well as the spheres. The raveonettes eyes widened almost slightly before narrowing to a deadly glare. "What petty magic you have there," she hissed out, only for me to respond in a mere second, "Oi, you do realize that you're using magic from that thing right?" I asked, pointing towards the mountain where the beast was trying to claw its way out of. "Tch, so what at least I can control it correctly unlike a certain someone," ouch, I had to admit that was quite mean. Her arms crossed against her chest as a feral smirk decorated her violet lips. I; myself, rolled my eyes, "I would go on insulting you, but I'm afraid nature already did a better job," I mussed as I stuck my tongue out at her. Watching as my childish expression angered her. "Why you little wetch-""Princess that was quite mean you know?" Kazuma's voice sprung through my ears, cutting off the 'other' disturbance. "Ah Kazuma it's you-wait who is that adorable child?" I asked staring at a beige haired girl with bright emerald orbs. "ANE (big sis) I'm here too!" Ren yelped as a pout formed on his little face. I rolled my eyes before chuckling a bit. "So kazuma," I asked with a raised eyebrow, changing the conversation, "How did you find me?" I asked noticing how our fight brought us into a field around a kilometer from the mansion yard. "I dunno, I guess a huge ball of fire isn't that hard to find at nighttime," He snarled in sarcasm causing me to twitch with rage. "Well then. love you too~" I purred out as he raised an eyebrow,"What did you say?" he asked causing a faint blush to appear on my cheeks. "N-nothing idiot!" I shouted out before Kureha gained our attention with a horrid scream.

"The youma must be draining her powers…" I said out loud on accident, receiving an 'hn' from the prince.

* * *

**And my fingers hurt so I'm gonna stop here for now…...(o*^*O).**

**JUST KIDDING-**

* * *

_(but I'm gonna skip quite a lot since I'm lazy ( / * 3 *) /)_

_Ps: It's not gonna be a lot~_

* * *

I hissed out in pain as a bit of blood fell down my lips, connecting itself to my chin. Huffing for any sort of air, I felt my lungs become heavy. As if someone poured liquid gold into them. My abdomen screeched out, denying any movement that I could muster. My bangs were glued to my forehead with sweat, deranged in weird patterns from my hair being slightly charred off. My arms and legs began to shade almost violently as if they were having spasms. Most likely due to the extreme pressure that were being applied to them. My eyes were glossed over, only allowing a flicker of what was fire to gleam off of them. Ah fire, it was everywhere. Burning on my legs, arms, shoulders, even my hair. Large blazes erupted on the ground, engulfing the place in a red inferno. A voice, almost lower than usual screeched my name. Causing chills to run down my spine. I knew who's voice it was but I refused to respond, instead I looked over my shoulder to study the bright yellow light that hailed in the darkness of the night; in all of it's glory. A blood curtailing scream racked through the lungs of the user, who appeared seconds later as the girl who was with Kazuma and Ren earlier.

Her emerald orbs narrowed as her legs gave out. Causing her to gasp violently. A sigh echoed through the cracks of my lips; alerting Kazuma that I was still 'here'. Watching as Ren ran over to her, I then closed my eyes. Standing even though my body protested. She sacrificed herself in order to weaken the beast so the least that we could do was was destroy it for her. "K-kazuma," I muttered earning more of his attention, "Yeah?" he asked back causing my gaze to meet his own, "You + Contact +whatever how many minutes = dead youma," I muttered leaving him confused for a second before he truly understood. He nodded his head before closing his eyes, generating his contact with the spirit king. I felt Rin grasp onto my shoulder; turning to him seeing sorrow in those little eyes of his. And then I understood. He knows what it's like to watch the one he loves suffer. Yet he was way too young to be put in such a position. And with that my anger grew; causing my chest to tighten in an almost excruciating pain. No, I didn't want to see little Rin or his cute little girlfriend to suffer.

Neither did I wish to know that even if I didn't wish for it to happen; in the end everyone who is close to me _will_ die someday, and there will be absolutely nothing that I can do to prevent it. Wow what a pathetic way to think. Then again, I guess I could always cheat in 'this' game we call life. After all there's always a way to cheat death. I removed Rin's hand from my shoulder; placing it in between my own. Only to drag it up to my hand to place a chaste kiss upon the backing of his palm. "Everything is going to be okay," I muttered. Almost barely audible for him to hear. Letting go of his hand; I turned to face Kazuma. Seeing how he already entered into his contract mode, he raised an eyebrow at me giving an 'so are you ready to go or are you going to ask me for my hand and do the same thing to calm me down?' expression on his face. Of course with his designated smirk. Only to be interrupted by my 'yeah you can only wish that now can you?' expression which in fact seemed to make him chuckle slightly. Turning my attention back over to Rin for a second; he gave a simple nod, implying that he was ready to go. And with that I summoned Enraiha; waiting for the freaking demon like creature to be shot up in the air by a certain contractor. My muscles tensed before pushing off the the rock format I was on. Springing into the air, with Enraiha trailing behind my body. Slowly yet somehow quickly plunging ahead of me as a blade of crimson flames cut straight through the center of the beast -thanks-to-Rin-of-course. And with that I plummeted towards the ground; only to be saved seconds latter by Kazuma's wind that placed me down softly upon the cooling rock formation.

Rin on the other hand sprinted in long strides over to the young girl who was collapsed on the ground, a small smile upon her lips as tears shined at the ducts of her eyes. I was about to move other there but Kazuma stopped me; explaining of how it was pointless to save her since her body would of gave out in a mere month. I being good old me just had to accuse him of lying, bringing up the fact that _he_ couldn't even save a child. Not expecting him to agree with me, I apologised as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. Kazuma; not seeming to hate the current action.

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

"A-ayumi can you hear me? Please wake up!" I slightly shouted as my throat clenched causing my voice to sound hoarse as I tried to push the words out. My eyes became irritable as a familiar liquid began to stream down my cheeks. Her body my limp in my arms barely showing any sign of being alive. Black circles enclosed beneath her emerald orbs, as her deadly pale skin contrasted against the darkened shade. "Ah, Rin.." her voice croaked as she looked up at me. "I-I'm afraid that I may have used up way too much power and that my body won't be able to handle it-" "No this is all my fault if only _I was stronger_," I said through clenched teeth.

A petite hand gently grasped onto the sleeve of my shoulder; stopping me from clenching my jaw. I grabbed that hand instead though, "I need you to do me a favor okay?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her rose colored lips. "I'll do anything," I muttered. "Then please, don't be sad Rin. You really shouldn't need to feel sorry for me," She said with that small smile turning into a saddened one. My eyes immediately widened at her statement, "After all I do not regret what I have done because I was aloud to spend whatever little life I had with _you._ I myself chose to do this because of the time that I spent with you has and always will remain incredible. I may have never been built to live for long, but at least I got to spend my precious life with you. And I don't want you to _ever_ feel sorry because I'm happy with my life, and I'm proud of what I've done. I wouldn't take it back; not any bit of it, no matter what."

"You're right Ayumi, you're an amazing person and I couldn't believe that I could meet someone as strong as you in my lifetime." I said with a small smile as well. "Oh Rin thank you," she said. Only for me to turn my attention towards Mayumi Tsuwabuki. "I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you with such disrespect and used you as a way to escape my sealed fate. You deserved better than that," she muttered as a pang of guilt slivered through her eyes. Ayumi shook her head as Miyumi turned around, most likely about to cry. Then the pained cry shattered my heart into pieces. "AYUMI!" I shouted as a sand like material poured out of her body, "Please don't die!" I yelped as tears poured down. A soft hand was then placed upon my cheek, calming down. "Rin…" she muttered beneath her breath. "Y-yes?" I asked in a torn tone as she lifted her lips to my ear. "_I will always love you,"_ she said in a quiet tone. And with that her body vanished. "Ayumi…" I cried out, only to hear to pairs of footsteps head towards my collapsed body.

* * *

**And there we go~**

**Please do remember to review and~**

**~BYEEEEE~**


End file.
